


【希斯爱梅】菲尼克斯 Phoenix

by asarin



Series: 菲尼克斯-希斯爱梅2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: 原作：FF14西幻AU。希斯拉德×爱梅特赛尔克。
Relationships: 希斯爱梅
Series: 菲尼克斯-希斯爱梅2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961170
Kudos: 1





	【希斯爱梅】菲尼克斯 Phoenix

Phoenix-菲尼克斯  
  
纯白的，漆黑的，遍体鳞伤的你们啊。

00.纯白  
哈迪斯明白，他本不应该踏足于这里。  
但那些大人的话语实在是太晦涩难懂了；那些会议实在是太过冗长枯燥了；就算是向来热爱知识的他，也忍不住会在座位打起瞌睡，然后被身旁的人带着些许责备的眼神推醒。他这般年纪还并不理解大人们口中的“城邦的未来”、“行星的真理”，只是单纯地感觉自己的时间被这些漫长的辩论会占据得所剩无几。孩童有些调皮而向往自由的心性让他忍不住在午时的休息时间悄悄溜出会场，避开神官们的视线、仆人们的巡视——这些对他来说轻而易举，毕竟自懂事起，他就已经在这里生活了。他蹲在草丛里，看着前来寻找他的导师的那些仆从们满脸焦急，互相询问着“您有看到小小的爱梅特赛尔克大人吗？”“您注意过有一个银发金眼的孩子跑过吗？”，他忍不住嗤嗤地笑出声，又赶紧留心不要把自己已经压抑到极致的气息暴露出来。趁着他们转过身的功夫，他已经悄无声息地溜上一条掩藏在树丛间的小径，踩着铺得歪歪扭扭的石砖离开了。  
这条小路确实是有些奇怪了：他从来没有在议事堂见过这样的砖块，也没有在“十四人”起居的行宫附近见过——它们看上去是更加古老而陈旧的东西，就连覆盖在上面的魔纹都是他未曾见过的模样。在哈迪斯的眼中，道路的上方飘散着无数的魔力的痕迹，似乎很久很久以前曾有什么人在这上面漫步过。这条路会通向哪里？它会有尽头吗？少年的步伐愈发地加快，拨开丛丛掩映的树枝丫杈，甚至没有来得及拂去自己头顶沾上的绿叶，在道路豁然开朗的瞬间，他停下了脚步。  
他曾在导师的口中听说过，作为行星之首都、首屈一指的魔法城邦亚马乌罗提，即使是众多优秀“神官”们日常起居和研究的中央区，也有常人难以踏足的地方。倘若在里面迷了路，还是早早地回头比较好吧。“那些地方并不是你该去的，哈迪斯。”那位年长的导师曾语重心长地教训他。但现在呈现在他面前的景象，实在是太过惊奇——  
花朵在他的眼中呈现出一种奇异的苍白，并非是普通花瓣的“纯白”，更像是被脱去了多余色素的、惨淡的色调，它们成片地绽放在这座庭院之中，如同海浪一样地推向远方。少年轻轻地眨了一下眼睛，鸟雀一样的影子在他的眼前一闪而过，跳跃着向着庭院的深处去了。啊、那边，不应该过去吧？导师会生气的……但他的脚步却不由自主地朝着那边迈开了步伐，像有某人的清亮的声音在他的耳边低语着：过来玩吧，来见我！莫大的诱惑力让他将规矩抛置于脑后，提起了黑色长袍的下摆，向着庭院的深处跑去。这里真的太过安静了，就连他细小的、哒哒的脚步声都可以被划为噪音的一部分，但哈迪斯似乎并没有因此放慢脚步，他被一种神秘的力量牢牢地抓住了全部的思绪，放肆地在庭院的道路上飞奔起来。  
在花丛的深处，他看见了“那个少年”。  
少年拥有着与庭院中的花朵同色的苍白的长发，在脑后随意地用黑色的丝带略微束起，剩余的则散乱在肩头，如瀑布般倾泻而下。他穿着白色的长衣，像是被星沙点缀过一般，布料上散着点点的金色的星光。他站在被群花包绕的一座亭台的中心，赤裸的双脚踩在黑色的石砖上。起手时指尖柔和地拨开空气，足尖点出一步，再温和地旋转身体，如同飞鸟般张开双臂划出漂亮的弧度。他在冰冷又温暖的风中低下身体、转身、又站直，举手伸向空中时，似乎有光辉的幕帘在亭台的四角垂下了柔纱，将他的身形变得模糊不清起来。少年放下手臂，踮起脚尖向前两步，收敛而克制地轻轻鞠躬，抬眼时哈迪斯看见他的双瞳——那或许是他见过的最为粲然又纯粹的眼睛了，鎏金的色调如同融化的金水，炽热却带着金属的冰冷感。  
他是谁？是哪个席位的候补？又或者是别的什么？自见到少年开始，哈迪斯的脚步就情不自禁地停下来。少年与他对视良久，终于还是笑出了声音：“你在那边吧？你在看着我吗？”……他感觉少年拨开了一层柔纱，他的面容在他的视野里清晰了起来。少年的脸透露出一股淡淡的朦胧感，像是易散的湖上的水雾，又或者是在夜空中洒落于地面的银色月辉。他的嘴角翘起来，眼睛也眯出满盈笑意的弧度：“是你呀——”  
他赤着脚走下亭台的黑色台阶，跨越白色的花海，慢慢地走到了哈迪斯的面前。那双眼睛更近了，少年如同见到久别重逢的友人一般，在哈迪斯还未反应过来的时候，伸出双手捧起了他的脸。“很高兴见到你，我还以为要更晚些呢。”  
“你认识我吗？”哈迪斯在茫然中做出了反应，“你是谁……？”  
“……当然，有谁会没听说过你的名字呢？‘冥界的宠儿’、‘爱梅特赛尔克’下任继任者——哈迪斯，你的名声远比你所知道的更甚啊。至于我……”少年放下了手，后撤一步后屈膝行了一个礼，“我只是个普通人罢了，哈迪斯。我的名字是‘希斯拉德’。”  
“希斯拉德。”他喃喃地重复着。少年的影子在他的面前像是融入了浓雾一样变得模糊，随后呈现出一片怪异的景象来——飞鸟的幻象转瞬即逝，然后一切又重新变得清晰。“希斯拉德，你为什么会在这里？”  
少年伸出手指，放在了唇边。  
“在等一个闯入这里的人。”他说。“我的庭院开满了花，哈迪斯，你来看看吧。”  
01.透明  
“您知道亚马乌罗提里有一处白色的庭院吗？”  
哈迪斯站在导师的桌前，他刚刚把读书笔记交上去：手写数十页、工工整整，有大量批注和心得感悟。在“十四人”的继任席中，他的功课向来被所有人称赞。他的导师——现任爱梅特赛尔克也对他的勤奋刻苦十分满意。然而听到哈迪斯这样问的时候，大魔法师从笔记上抬起头，略略地看了他一眼：“为什么这么问，哈迪斯？”  
他的手脚突然有些局促起来，一时间都不知道要放在哪里比较好。要承认自己从议会上悄悄溜走了吗？如果说了自己遇见了那个叫希斯拉德的孩子的事情，导师会责罚自己吗？毕竟闯入那座庭院的人可是自己……导师凝视他许久，最终还是叹了一口气。  
“随便说说经过吧，哈迪斯。”  
哈迪斯把事情说出来，导师叹出了第二口气：“那个孩子吗……”  
“您认识他？”  
“在选中你之前，曾经有另外一位‘爱梅特赛尔克’的候补。冥界的馈赠对于我们来说堪称罕见，但在这个时代，竟然同时出现了两位拥有这种才能的人。奇怪的是，在‘十四人’派出使者，向那个叫‘希斯拉德’的孩子发出邀请的时候，那孩子竟然拒绝了。”  
“哎……”  
亚马乌罗提的居民以知识为最大的财富，为行星保有良好的秩序而运用着魔法。在他们之中，杰出的魔法师会成为“神官”，在各大机构中进行研究。而位于神官席位顶端的、司掌着各种力量的十四位大魔法师，人称“十四人”——则是权威一样的存在。他们以席位互相称呼，每一个席位都会寻找一位拥有能担当此席位的才能的孩子，作为自己的继任者培养。除此之外，有些优秀的魔法师会被挑选出来与“十四人”们签订契约，成为他们的“神使”，能够借用一部分他们的力量。对于任何人来说，这些都是至高无上的荣耀，但才能又并非自身可控，天赋异禀的人少之又少，但凡拥有了资质，应该没人会拒绝这样的机会吧？似乎是察觉到了哈迪斯的困惑，导师又补充道：“不过，他虽然拒绝了十四人的席位，议长他还是惜才，再加上他本人也有意愿进修，所以安排他在创造管理处学习了。”  
哈迪斯有些茫然地点头：原来那里叫创造管理处吗？  
“你想去找他的话，那就随意吧。如果你们两个能互相学习的话，未尝不是好事。”导师把笔记还给了他，“不过，不要忘记下周要交给我《创造魔法与元素属性应用理论》的读书报告。”  
哈迪斯接过笔记，匆匆忙忙地鞠躬，故作稳重地穿过走廊。在走出议事堂、感受到外面的阳光的瞬间，他的脚步立刻就变得轻快了许多。他眨了一下眼睛，寻找曾经藏身的草丛轻而易举，但在树丛中绕了半天，怎么也找不到先前走过的那条古老砖石铺就的小路。冥界的馈赠让他先天对过去魔力的残留敏感，可以看去常人无法直视的世界之中。但大概是年纪尚幼的缘故，这份力量的应用并不算成熟——也有可能是本身那座庭院就被更加庞大的魔力所包裹吧。哈迪斯在这里转悠了半天，突然有人在他后面拍拍他的肩，吓得他差点蹦起来。希斯拉德不知什么时候冒了出来，就静悄悄地站在他身后，看见他一副受了惊的样子，忍不住扑哧地笑。  
“在找我？”  
希斯拉德换了身黑色的长袍，和哈迪斯身上的款式相同，或者说和无数的亚马乌罗提人的装扮相同。但他并没有戴面具，干干净净的脸看着他。导师曾经和他说过，作为亚马乌罗提的优秀市民、光荣的“十四人”候补席，要衣着整齐、佩戴面具。他这才意识到自己第一次见希斯拉德的时候，对方也没戴着面具，直接以真容出现在了他的面前。见他一直在盯着自己，希斯拉德稍微收了收笑意，礼节性地正经了一点，等他回答问题。  
哈迪斯草草地嗯了一声：“你知道我要来吗？”  
“只是凑巧而已。”希斯拉德说话的声音轻快又带着一种漂浮感，像飘乎乎地飞上天空的气泡。哈迪斯还没反应过来，希斯拉德就拉住了他一只手：“跟我来。带你进去。”  
“我在这里迷路半天了……”他被希斯拉德拽着在树林里七拐八绕，不知怎么就走回了那条小路上，明明周围的风景几乎都一模一样，希斯拉德却好像能分辨出他们的不同似的。“这里被古老魔法封锁着，并不是随便就能进来的。”希斯拉德说。“倒不如说入口都难找——你能找到那条小路就已经很让我惊讶了，在这个年纪你似乎不该进来。”但哈迪斯好像并不太敢看他的脸，在他的认知里，这样轻而易举地把真容露在他人的面前，就好像赤身裸体一般。少年察觉到他微妙的眼神，用手指点了点自己的鼻梁，白色的面具出现在了他的脸上。  
“你会因为这个害羞？”他打趣道。“我还挺想看看‘小小的爱梅特赛尔克大人’的脸呢。”  
哈迪斯觉得不好意思，于是找了个话题：“希斯拉德，你也和我有一样的天赋吗？我是指……‘冥界之馈赠’。”  
“哎呀，听谁说的？”  
“我的导师说的……”  
希斯拉德看着他只是笑，没再多说话。石砖小路到了尽头，那些恼人的树丛也消失了。明明时节还未到寒冬，哈迪斯却觉得周边的温度整个降低了不少。然后他感觉希斯拉德放开了他，在衣袋中摸索了什么，接着凑近过来：“别动——”他感觉耳朵上一痛，像是被一种细小的针刺了一下，忍不住嘶了一声，就听见希斯拉德连声说好了好了，这才抬手去摸，好像是个耳坠。  
“有了这个你就不会迷路啦。”他说，看着哈迪斯一头雾水，又补充：“你可以把它理解成一把钥匙，结界会自动放你进来。再不济，我还可以感应到你来，出来接你。”  
哈迪斯还在摸耳坠，大概是在好奇形状，希斯拉德干脆拉他跑到湖边坐下来。里面的倒影里，哈迪斯的耳朵上咬着一颗小小的水滴形状的白色耳坠。“好像颜色也很适合你。”希斯拉德揽着他的肩膀，指向他的影子：“和你的发色很配。”  
他也这么觉得；希斯拉德这种亲昵的接触让他觉得很舒服，忍不住赞同地点头。他们这才第二次见面，却自然熟络，好像早就认识了一样。看他似乎很喜欢，希斯拉德又笑，俯下身子坐在了湖边，把鞋子踢在岸边，双脚浸到湖水里：“嘶——”大概是因为水凉，他小小地倒抽一口气，眉头都稍稍皱起来，随后就舒展了。“来试试吗？”他开始邀请哈迪斯，“这里的水和外面的不一样，很凉快的。”  
哈迪斯想了想，小心翼翼地坐好，缩起双脚开始解鞋带，整整齐齐地摆在旁边，然后试探着把脚伸进去。湖水带来的凉意瞬间在他的神经上一敲，让他忍不住打了个颤。但很快这股凉意就消失了，温度变得舒适起来，有让人放松的清凉感，像是清风悄悄吹过脚背一样。他看见湖面上飘荡的魔力的痕迹，一个巨大的魔纹在缓慢地运转着。“我明白了，湖水的温度是靠这个魔纹调控的吧？”希斯拉德点头，好像很高兴：“你能看到呀！”  
“我请米特隆老师给了我一些鱼，它们对温度很敏感，会随着环境的温度改变颜色。就养在这里。”希斯拉德伸出一只脚，在湖水里扑通扑通地上下敲，然后猛地一踢，水花啪地溅出来。“喂——”哈迪斯躲都来不及，被水珠甩了一脸，忍不住也踢了一把报复回去。希斯拉德像早就料到他会来这一出一样，一低头就躲过去，两人就这么开始一来一回地闹起来。结果在躲哈迪斯的水花的时候，希斯拉德找了个刁钻的角度，一时间重心不稳，脑袋朝下就栽进了湖里。哈迪斯吓得往后一仰，噌地跳上岸，只看见湖上冒了几个水泡，接着一点动静都没有了。  
现在跑回去喊人回来肯定来不及，哈迪斯跺了跺脚凑到湖边：湖水清得见底，哪里还有希斯拉德的影子。他伸手想去拨动一下水花，看看是不是又被什么幻觉骗了，不想湖里伸出一只手，一把把他扯了下去。  
哈迪斯倒不是不会游泳，在倒下去的瞬间就憋了口气。清凉的水淹没了他的头顶，在湖水中睁眼需要勇气，有人好像游了过来，把他的姿势摆正，岸边的湖水不深，站直之后淹到肩膀，脑袋能伸出水面。哈迪斯的身上湿透了，头发湿漉漉地贴在脸边和额头，然后他听见希斯拉德恶作剧得逞的笑声，踩着水向他走过来。  
“希斯拉德！”哈迪斯有点生气了。  
“对不起，哈迪斯，我只是没忍住想要捉弄你一下。”他看见希斯拉德的长发也被水打湿，松垮垮地贴在肩上。他们两个都湿透了，脚掌踩在湖底圆滑的卵石上，好在袍子用的布料吸水后没有那么厚重，姑且还算能自由行动。“万一我不会游泳，恐怕我就要溺水了……”哈迪斯嘀嘀咕咕，却感觉身体开始奇妙地上浮。黑色袍子在水中飘成黑色的雾，希斯拉德的发尾散开，像白色的云。湖水的温度很凉，但不刺骨，让满腹的抱怨马上就消散了。他开始用手舀起水，淋到希斯拉德的头发上。对方愣了，随后眯起眼睛：“要来看看鱼吗？”  
“不过要仔细找一找，在这个温度下，它们是透明的。”  
有什么东西缓慢地划过水面，朝着他们游过来。确实如希斯拉德所说，那些鱼是透明的，里面的血管、脏器和骨骼都清晰可见，体型有他们这般年纪的孩子那么大。鱼群在他们身边转起了圈。希斯拉德抚摸着它们滑溜溜的身体，拉过哈迪斯的手放在它们的背上。“它们都是很乖的孩子……你可以试着拥抱它们，像这样。”  
他紧张而试探着照做了：“……这就是你养着的鱼？”这些游鱼确实亲人，配合哈迪斯的动作翻起肚皮，用自己的身体去碰他的身体，挥动鱼鳍似乎在暗示对方握住。“准确地说，是我‘培育’的鱼……之前你问过我，我是否和你有着同样的天赋，对吧？”  
他们握着鱼鳍，两条身形健壮而硕大的游鱼带着他们慢慢地在湖水里滑行，剩余的游鱼追随在身后。“你和我都能看见来自‘冥界’的讯息，解读出隐藏的魔力的痕迹，观察到不同色彩的灵魂和魔力表征，能够看见生命遗留的痕迹——或者称为‘幻影’。”希斯拉德的语气平淡地给他解说：“不过准确地说，我们是相似而略有不同的天赋。我们虽然都得到了‘冥界的馈赠’，但相比被选中的更加擅长‘应用’的你，我更擅长‘观察’一些。我喜欢无穷的想象和创造，因此拉哈布雷亚老师把这里交给了我。”  
“这里是收纳了无数创造魔法理念与知识的地方。”希斯拉德说，“你所见一切，都只是自古至今的大量的魔法的影射，在这座庭院的深处，有存放这些魔法知识的特别的容器——这就是为什么我平时会在这里的原因。”  
鱼群带着他们绕着湖泊游了一圈，送他们上了岸。两个人拎着自己的鞋子，赤着脚湿乎乎地踩在草地上往出口走。来的时候还是午后，现在已经快黄昏，要到晚饭时间了。再不赶回去导师恐怕要担心。希斯拉德送他到了入口，“你戴着耳坠的话，只要一直走下去就可以了。”他轻轻地挥着手告别，“……你还会回来找我玩吗？”  
哈迪斯看着他，在他的身上掠过了起舞的少年的影子。然后他张开嘴回答了——  
“会啊，当然啦！”  
在他钻出草丛被仆人们发现浑身滴水、因此被导师唠叨了整个晚餐的事情，自然就是后话了。   
02.说书  
“……总而言之，关于幻想生物，我们今天就讲到这里。”担任课程主讲的、“十四人”之首位拉哈布雷亚议长用指关节敲了敲桌子。“下课。记得下周要上交关于今天描述的几种幻想生物的论文。”  
哈迪斯匆匆忙忙地收拾好书本。把笔记放进背包里，转身就往教室外面跑。他是整个教室里最年少的一批学生之一，亚马乌罗提所有的课堂都是开放式，任何人都可以走进去倾听，而对于“十四人”的继任者，这也是他的必修课。下课的时候已经快要到晚上，他脚步轻快穿过走廊，向着议事堂后面的一片草丛钻过去，视野变得宽阔之后小路出现在他的面前。认识希斯拉德后他又去了几次，对这些早就轻车熟路。他的导师知道了两人成为了朋友，也默许了哈迪斯在闲暇时去找希斯拉德的行为，甚至允许他可以直接留在那边和希斯拉德一起研究创造魔法。  
希斯拉德坐在花园里的长椅上，看见他来就朝他招手：“哈迪斯，快来……”少年加快脚步走过去，坐在他的旁边，看见他膝盖上摊开的书本，似乎是幻想生物的图鉴。  
“今天拉哈布雷亚老师也和我们讲了这些。”哈迪斯看了一眼，“你也去听课了吗？”  
希斯拉德摇头：“我今天确实也去听了课，不过是哈尔玛鲁特老师的课，关于植物的生长和培育的。”他把书本的另一边摊开到哈迪斯的腿上，“只是我今天在图书馆里看到了这本书，感觉你会有兴趣而已。所以带回来了。”  
他们的面前，一只虫茧伏在白色的花瓣上，里面的虫型清晰可见。茧已经被破开了，蝴蝶艰难地伸展开翅膀，从里面挣扎出来。希斯拉德似乎对这些早已司空见惯，只是目光平静地注视着前方。“你看，哈迪斯。”他说，“它周围的痕迹很有趣。”  
哈迪斯看见这只蝴蝶周围散布出赤红的魔力的碎片，像是血一样的颜色。他又稍微眨了眨眼，看见了某些奇怪的幻影：若虫吐着丝将自己层层缠绕，最后陷入了停滞的等待之中。蝴蝶仍然在挣扎，大半个身子爬出了虫茧，开始舒展它的翅膀，缓缓扇动。  
“它办到了。”希斯拉德说，“恭喜它获得了新生。”  
蝴蝶身边红色的魔力缓缓消散，取而代之的是翠色。  
“你能看到吧？”希斯拉德转过脸来，“生命的消逝和诞生都会有着某种征兆，聚集在他们周围的魔力的痕迹和流向就是最好的说明了。不过，很多生物都会有‘新生’的机会，像是这只蝴蝶，或者是啄去自己脚爪和羽毛的鹰，年年开放又死去的花……”  
“不死鸟。”哈迪斯突然说。  
希斯拉德愣住，又低头看向自己打开的书本，上面赫然绘着一只巨大的赤金羽色的大鸟。  
“拉哈布雷亚老师让我们就今天讲述的幻想生物撰写综述论文……走过来的时候我还在想要以什么为题，听你这么一说，我突然有点想试试这个。”少年把视线落在书上，一字一句地解读：“在传说中拥有重生的力量的奇异生物，似乎在某些故事中也是神的使者。”  
“这样的故事真浪漫。”希斯拉德若有所思，“你知道这些故事吗？和我说说吧。”  
“不死鸟？”哈迪斯开始摸自己的笔记，展开伸到希斯拉德面前：“今天拉哈布雷亚老师的课上提到过，在遥远的过去，曾经遭遇过一场巨大的灾厄，那时的大地变为焦土，魔力的流动受阻，行星秩序彻底混乱。绝望之时，不死鸟降临于世间，用它的复苏之羽拯救了这片死去的大地，唤回了新生。有人说不死鸟是神的使者，将生命的火焰播撒到世界的各处。它拥有不灭的身躯，次次浴火则重生，为万物生灵带来希望的种子。”  
“现在拉哈布雷亚老师似乎在研究召唤不死鸟的亚灵神作为使魔的方法，虽然并非是真正的不死鸟，但也拥有着部分它的力量。”哈迪斯合上笔记，目光落回那本书上：“你怎么突然对这个感兴趣？”  
“因为我知道一个完全不同的故事。”  
哈迪斯来了兴致，从袖中摸出羽毛笔，在笔记上立好，笔已经准备好自动记录了：“是什么故事？说说看，希斯拉德，说不定可以作为我的论文素材。”  
“我想他并不能成为‘素材’，哈迪斯，这是我很久以前从一个不知名的旅人那边听来的。”希斯拉德单手撑起下巴，眼睛稍微垂下去，像是陷入回忆，“据说——不死鸟虽然身躯不死，但灵魂还是会逐渐老去。在无法承受时间的重量的那日，它会啄去自己的三根尾羽，在烈火中迎来自己的寂静。”  
“但是这三根尾羽就是极其罕见的魔法道具了。每一根羽毛能够实现一个愿望——假如契机合适，利用羽毛可以做出相当惊人的大魔法呢。”希斯拉德伸出一根手指：“比如起死回生啦、倒转时间啦——超越常人认知的事情都办得到，还真是了不起。”  
“真的吗？”  
“不清楚，目前倒是没有这样的记载。”希斯拉德眨眨眼，“而且，我觉得能做出这样的‘大魔法’，本身就是不死鸟也说不定呢。算啦，哈迪斯，你姑且当成故事听听吧——”  
“那位旅人告诉我，曾有一只不死鸟啄去了三根尾羽，换取了三个愿望。”他又说，“实现了三个愿望之后，苍老的灵魂燃尽了自己的身躯，永远地化为了尘埃归于循环之中。他说完这些就离开了，结果到现在我都没有找到类似的故事，就当是某种逸闻趣事吧。”  
“那只不死鸟许下了哪三个愿望？”笔仍然在自动记录。  
希斯拉德转过来看他，慢悠悠地开口了：“我也不知道，这个故事太老啦。”  
哈迪斯困惑地摸了摸脑袋，准备把笔收回来，不想手上一滑，抱着的其他书本顺着膝盖扑啦啦地翻下去。没等他反应过来，希斯拉德已经伸出手稳稳地抓住了书脊，把它重新放回哈迪斯的膝盖上：“哎呀，小心一点，这么重的书砸到了脚背可不得了。”  
哈迪斯向他道谢，把书本纸张连同羽毛笔一起收好，拉着希斯拉德一起又看起那本图鉴来了。他们面前的蝴蝶似乎终于休息够了，皱巴巴的翅膀彻底舒展开来，是宝石一般的闪烁着辉光的蓝色。在整片苍白的庭院中似乎有些格格不入，但又有着一股奇异的美感。他眼神的余光中似乎看见蝴蝶的眼睛正注视着自己，口器卷曲着，虫体变得膨胀而丰腴。它的翅膀扇动了几下，终于从花瓣上腾空而起，消失在了远方。  
而他的视野中，蝴蝶的幻影仍然停留在那里，轻轻地抖动着翅膀。  
03.影子  
希斯拉德是整个议事堂中最独特的人。也是最自由的人。  
根据亚马乌罗提的规矩，所有的市民，尤其是神官们，务必着装整洁、佩戴面具。在白色的庭院中他习惯了用真正的面容面对我，出了那边他也得循规蹈矩，但总琢磨着要如何与众不同。曾有一次他在兜帽上别了一朵白色的花，还有一次他赤着脚踏上地砖、坐进教室之中。他天生热爱自由而无拘无束，天生憧憬深渊与青空，像是身负羽毛，只要挥动双臂就可以乘上风的翅膀。  
我早已不再是当初误入庭院的懵懂孩童，姑且也算是半吊子的“爱梅特赛尔克”了。和导师相比我仍只是名初心者，距离能够维持行星运行秩序的“十四人”尚有差距。虽然学业和课程逐渐繁重，终日在论文的撰写与理论的研读中度过，但与希斯拉德共同度过的时光却依旧愉快。他有时也会和我同上一节课，我们坐在一张长桌旁边听讲，用笔匆匆记下老师们讲述的古老的魔法。希斯拉德偶尔会上课走神，眼睛里光芒闪烁，望向窗外树枝上嬉闹的鸟雀，或者用笔在课本上涂鸦。有时候我伸过头去看，上面是一些奇形怪状的生物，我没有见过，亚马乌罗提里也不会有。  
他上课的时候会凑到我耳边讲话，声音压得很轻，带着微弱的气音。内容大多无关紧要，都是些琐碎杂事。譬如庭院中的花淋了雨变得七零八落；早上看见一只蓝闪蝶飞过了天空；讲台上老师的胡子卷得两边不对称……云云。起初我还嫌他太烦，贴得太近，说话的热气涌进耳道，像是有羽毛扫过。成年累月下来也逐渐习惯他突然凑过来跟我咬耳朵，甚至能一边分心听他碎碎杂念一边准确无误地写着笔记。  
我有时候好奇他这样三心二意是否会让他的导师心中不满，但似乎从没有过什么“希斯拉德因为课题被训斥了”之类的传闻。议事堂中关于他的事情最多的，无非是有人看见他坐在什么地方望着一处出神，或者是“毫无体统地当众摘下了面具”之类。他究竟是什么时候学会的那些魔法理论让我一直都相当困惑，不过也许他有着自己独特的学习方法也说不定吧。  
希斯拉德邀请我去创造管理处的深处的那天，我记得很清楚。那是我认识他的第五年的某个平凡日子，拉哈布雷亚老师的课，授课的内容是关于召唤亚灵神的。我亲眼看见一只赤红的不死鸟在老师绘制的魔法圆中显形，空气灼烧起来，温度上升，热浪充盈在教室中，让人不禁感觉呼吸困难。这次显形持续的时间并不长，但足够让我感到兴奋了。下课的时候我还在那回味着整场召唤的过程，抬眼时看见有人坐在走廊两侧的长椅上，撑着下巴看着我。希斯拉德面具下面的眼睛在笑，我走过去站到他面前，他仰起头。  
“要去创造管理处看看吗？”  
在亚马乌罗提那里向来是神秘与禁忌的代名词。我依稀记得有过传言说当年拉哈布雷亚老师把创造管理处的钥匙交给希斯拉德的时候，就已经在“十四人”中引起过轩然大波。我以为他又在开些不正经的玩笑，但他的眼睛一直在看着我，似乎是认真的。我站在那里盯着他有了一会儿，他才孩子气地歪了一下脑袋：“钥匙我五年前就给过你了。”  
“但你从来没带我去过深处啊，那里可不是什么随便就能进去的地方。”我冲他抱怨，“走吧，我都等不及了。”  
第三年的时候我学会了别的进入庭院的方法，只要提前绘制好传送的魔法圆，就不用每一次都灰头土脸地从树丛里钻出来了。希斯拉德还坐在那里，轻轻拉起我的一只手，嘴里开始咏唱咒语。我很喜欢听他咏唱，和其他习惯庄严又肃穆地念出咒文的魔法师不同，希斯拉德施法时充满了随性和平淡，语气有时会欢快地像是哼着一首歌。他会闭上眼睛和着风吹拂的节奏，也会握着我的手、另一只手煞有介事地摇晃手指，就连咒文偶尔都会变成“乒乓啪砰咚，咻！”之类的意味不明的短句。他咏唱结束的时候，我只感觉有一股风掠过了我的耳畔，随后我站在了一座巨大建筑的大堂之中，希斯拉德坐在落地窗旁，依旧拉着我的手，微笑着看着我。  
“欢迎来到创造管理处的深处，‘结晶之庭’。”  
这里的风景与我曾见过的外面的庭院截然不同。假如外面的风景是“白”，那这里则是“苍青”。水晶像是植物一样生长在庭院的各处，在巨大的天顶上有各种形态的晶体正在缓慢地旋转，折射出相当绚烂的辉光来。创造管理处的神秘我在初为学生时就早有耳闻，今天真正来到了它的深处时却仍然被震撼得难以言语。希斯拉德不知何时已经踱到了我的身边，看见我目瞪口呆的模样，脸上露出了一丝狡黠的笑容：“怎样？是不是光看着这些水晶，就觉得心潮澎湃起来了？”  
“倒也不至于心潮澎湃……”  
“这里收藏了自魔法存在以来的大量的知识，你所见到的一切结晶都是容器，而这里——”他指向空中，无数的结晶沿着墙壁生长着，还有一些被整齐地摆放在架子上，“从数量上你就可以知道，这里到底藏了多少知识，这就是为什么我可以一直泡在这里。”  
我对知识的渴望永远都是最优先的。“那你应该早些带我过来。”  
“因为没到时间呀，哈迪斯。”他说，“……算啦，就当是赔罪，你想不想看点有趣的东西？”  
这倒是让我有了点兴致，把先前对他的不满和抱怨统统抛到了脑后，但明面上我可不能马上就答应他，于是我故作深沉、像是无可奈何地叹了口气：“好吧，我倒也想看看，被亚马乌罗提称为‘理想化为现实之地’究竟有什么独特的名堂？”  
他扬起嘴角冲我一笑，抓过我的手腕，带我往更深处去了。这里房间众多，但希斯拉德对这里似乎早已了如指掌，能在无数个岔路中流畅地寻找到方向。我们推开了一扇房间的大门，他从整齐地摆放在架子上的概念水晶中挑出了一个，双手递到我的面前：“来，哈迪斯，尝试和它共鸣。”  
我将信将疑地伸出手，向着水晶灌注了一些魔力，随后水晶发出了奇异的、细小的鸣声，然后是“砰”的一声轻响，在空气中显形出一只漆黑的、灵活的四足生物。“这是——”还未等我做出反应，这只生物就迅速地从水晶上一跃而起，在空中来回跳跃几次，稳稳地踩在了我的肩膀上。这种感觉很奇妙，明明可以感到肩上有一丝微妙的重量，但又并非活物带来的真实感。希斯拉德不由得笑出声：“哎呀，竟然是这样的生物！真是太有趣了！”  
“……这是什么，希斯拉德？”  
“一种古老的魔法，可以根据灵魂的特质进行一些投影。”他走上前一步伸出手，用手指去挠我肩上那只四足生物的下巴，“不过，也只是‘投影’罢了，持续时间不长。这种魔法的部分咏唱节被用于召唤和降灵，譬如说拉哈布雷亚老师的召唤魔法。”  
那只投影出来的生物的身影扭曲了一下，缓缓消失在了空气中。  
“有意思。”我还是相当惊讶的，“也就是说，这里保存的不仅仅是魔法道具的设计理念、古老魔法的施术方式、禁忌魔法的记载，甚至还有一些我们现在使用的魔法的根源？”  
“没错。”希斯拉德向我点头，“这就是为什么我对这里如此地痴迷，因为有太多东西可供我观察和探索了，光是去挨个理清这里的‘魔法’，就要费上好一番功夫。毫不夸张地说，就算我待着这里很多年了，也还有很多东西没有吃透呢。”  
我忍不住好奇起来：“那你试过这个魔法吗？”  
“当然了。”  
“你的投影是什么？”  
“你想看吗？”  
他看了看手中的概念水晶，稍微低下了眼睛。希斯拉德难得地没有用欢快的语气去咏唱咒语，现在的他面对这个古老的魔法，脸上呈现出一种肃穆。那颗概念水晶在他的手中散发出微弱的光辉，共鸣出奇怪的乐音。随后他缓缓地睁开了眼睛——我看见一只飞鸟从水晶上腾空而起，带着长长的尾羽向着天顶盘旋而去，希斯拉德抬起头，向上伸出了手，那只飞鸟尖啸着落在他的指尖，随后“叮”地一声破碎成了无数的光点逸散开来。  
我目瞪口呆，半天都说不出话。  
希斯拉德保持着这个姿势足足有半分钟，才慢慢地放下了手臂。他向我露出一个平淡的微笑：“看到了吗，哈迪斯？其实也很普通就是了。”  
“果然很像你。”  
“……嗯？”他好像没有预测到我的回答，发出了小小的疑问。  
“果然很像你，是鸟啊——自由自在又不受任何人约束。”  
他突然笑出了声：“哈迪斯，你可真会说笑……”就像我说了什么有趣的话一样，他竟然肩膀抖动着笑个不停，半晌才缓缓直起身体，抹掉笑出来的眼泪：“不过我很喜欢这个说法。”  
我觉得有点莫名其妙，对着他无可奈何地耸了耸肩。希斯拉德终于不笑了，把这块水晶放回了原处，又向我伸出了手。  
“走吧。”他说，“还有更多有趣的东西等着你去看看呢，哈迪斯！创造管理处的大门永远对你开放，以后就请常来访问吧。”  
04.烛火  
青年跪在了软垫上。  
站在主位的是十四人之首拉哈布雷亚议长。他的身边放着深紫色的水晶雕琢的神杖，看上去并非常人能够轻易使用，那些似曾经历复杂打磨又仿佛天然形成的锋利的晶簇恐怕能轻而易举地割开持有者的手掌。站在后方的是“十四人”的其他成员，在深暗的大厅中间，停放着一具棺木。  
除此之外，还有相当多的围观者挤在大堂中：担任讲师的优秀神官们；资历尚浅的学生；“十四人”的左膀右臂——神使们；生活在普通市井街巷中的民众们也被允许参加这场仪式。毕竟，这场严肃而又需无数人见证的仪式，正是“爱梅特赛尔克”的加冕礼。  
按理说人们应当为有新的继任者而感到欢欣鼓舞，伟大的行星之首都——亚马乌罗提又迎来了一位新的管理者，难道不该是令人无比雀跃的喜讯吗？然而现在整个礼堂中议论纷纷，人们交头接耳、窃窃私语，嗡嗡的声音从青年跪下开始就未曾停下来过。  
向来温和又宽容的拉哈布雷亚议长终于忍不住了，抬手做了一个肃静的手势。“请各位保持安静！还是说诸位有什么异议？”  
人群瞬间沉默了下来。  
跪在地上的哈迪斯稍稍抬起头，从他的余光里能够看见跳跃的烛火。它们在老师的棺木上颤动出急促的节奏，让他想到被扼住了咽喉的人。事情发生得实在是太过迅速，那天下午他不过是按照惯例返回导师的书房，像以往一样将读书报告上交，推门时却发现上任爱梅特赛尔克伏在桌上，已经失去了呼吸。  
他的导师算不上伟大，致力于亚马乌罗提的法律与秩序，研究生命与死亡、繁荣与衰落，探求世间一切真理。哈迪斯的眼睛盯着那具漆黑的棺木，曾经那位老者的幻影就站在他面前不远处，面对着他的位置抚掌大笑，或许是那时有了新的“十四人”接受了加冕吧？他有些木然地跪坐在原地，干涩的眼睛艰难地转动，用余光瞥向围观的人群：即使人群碍于拉哈布雷亚议长的威严不再窃窃私语，看他时总带有一丝惶恐和质疑。他的眼睛又稍微转了转，盯着棺木后面的长桌上燃起的蜡烛，细长的烟向着天花板飞升而去，巨大的穹顶上绘制着漆黑的星图，那些柔烟接触到天顶后，散成了几缕细小的云。  
在想什么？  
这声音像是谁在他的耳畔低语，哈迪斯一愣，随后一只金红色的蝴蝶化成羽毛，破碎在了空气中。他抬起头，希斯拉德站在他的左侧、人群稍前方，手中托着一个托盘，上面放着透明的容器，里面似乎孕育着什么，正散发出淡彩色的柔光。与他对视的那一刻，希斯拉德的脸上露出一个真实的微笑——至少在哈迪斯看来，他确确实实地扬起嘴角笑了一下。那只金红色的传讯蝶还带着最后一句话的余韵：成为“爱梅特赛尔克”是一件光荣的事情，你很适合这个职位，哈迪斯。  
他缓慢地摇了摇头，不着痕迹地叹了口气，眼睛又跟着细长的烟向上看。他看见这座大堂中站着无数的幻影，人们狂欢，人们舞蹈，人们在这里歌颂知识，肆无忌惮地应用着古老的魔法。亚马乌罗提在魔法的研究之中变得繁荣而兴盛，肩负着行星的未来与命运的人们自然而然地为“更加美好的世界”献出了一切……他的思绪开始变得飘忽不定，眼前晃动起漆黑的阴云，地面裂出巨大的伤痕，赤红色的藤蔓沿着人的躯体向上而生，他为自己所见的一切而震惊，不由自主地将脸转向了希斯拉德。倘若有人能够窥入他眼中的景色，一定能看到更加诡怪的景象：微笑着的神官被那些红色的藤蔓缠绕，他的背上破开了深深的伤痕。  
哈迪斯眨了一下眼，幻影消失了。这份力量并不能完全被他所控制，否则恩师究竟是何死因也不至于成为谜题。希斯拉德却敏锐地察觉到了什么，转过头递过来一个疑问的眼神。哈迪斯还未来得及答复时，拉哈布雷亚议长突然发话：“‘白庭管理人’，将被祝福的红色染料带上来。”  
到我了。希斯拉德用口型对他说出一句悄悄话，从自己的位置上向前一步。对于很多并不常造访“十四人”行宫附近的普通民众来说，过于年轻的“白庭管理人”着实让他们有些震惊。希斯拉德今天简单地束起了他的长发、规矩地将面容藏在了面具之后、穿着与周围神官们相同的长袍。当他走上前时，他的口中开始了柔和的咏唱。随着略有低沉的声音将咒文逐个念出，他手中空空的容器逐渐从底部涌出血一样的深暗的红色液体，两根细枝缠绕着瓶身和瓶颈，从细口中伸入容器中。周围的民众无不为这精巧而古老的魔法惊叹，希斯拉德走到了位置，将容器中的红色液体倒入透明的器皿。  
在器皿的旁边，有一个形状有些特别的白色面具。拉哈布雷亚议长将那面具托起，轻轻投入到血红的液体中，器皿里冒出细小的水泡，大魔法师稍稍抬手做了个向上的手势，面具被捞出来，上面已经彻底被红色所浸透。随后他向前轻轻地伸出手去，哈迪斯抬起脸，那面具悬浮在空中，恰到好处地贴合上他的面部轮廓。  
“敬爱梅特赛尔克之席！”年长的议长转过身，向着人群朗声道。  
人群又是一阵沉默，随后才是稀稀拉拉的呼应声：“……敬爱梅特赛尔克之席。”  
显然这个反应并不让拉哈布雷亚议长满意，但上任“爱梅特赛尔克”的逝去实在是太过突然，即使是“十四人”们中的几位亲自调查、借助希斯拉德和哈迪斯两人的天赋都未能有个定论，人们对这位年轻的“爱梅特赛尔克”有些异议也是情理之中。希斯拉德结束了使命，又重新退回了远处。哈迪斯抬头去看那些漂亮的玻璃彩窗，经过精巧的设计，所有的光辉恰到好处地打在他的位置上，而希斯拉德则站在阴影之中，露出他最有代表性的微笑。他起身时面具前勾勒出了红色的图案，议长身边的神使则适时地将紫红色水晶制成的神杖呈到他的面前。在神杖接触到他的手掌的瞬间，柔和的光辉自手与神杖相碰处缓缓扩散出去，红色的细枝缠绕上他的手腕，象征着契约的达成。  
做得不错，哈迪斯。在七零八落的掌声和不情不愿的欢呼声中，希斯拉德动作优雅地鼓着掌，对着站在大厅正中央的哈迪斯微笑道。你确实适合成为“爱梅特赛尔克”。  
哈迪斯的视线从棺木上跳动的烛光离开了，从上升的袅袅青烟离开了，他面对着嘈杂又有几分抵触的人群，视线一直向上，越来越高，越过深暗的一片。投向了大厅外粲然的光。  
“愿我不愧于职责。”他说。  
05.征兆  
“那位新上任的‘爱梅特赛尔克’好像相当地能干啊。”  
“据说他继承了上任‘爱梅特赛尔克’的研究，继续深入地去探索灵魂的生死。他不是传说中的那位‘冥界的宠儿’么？……说实话，我认为这个职位确实适合他。”  
“只可惜上一位‘爱梅特赛尔克’的死因直到现在都还没查明，究竟是什么呢……”  
“或许只是自然衰亡也说不定吧……嘘！‘白庭管理人’过来了。”  
希斯拉德抱着书卷靠在走廊的门柱上，动作显得随性又自在。他似乎对刚刚一番对话并没有什么特别的反应，只是微张双眼笑眯眯地看着对话的两人。两位学生低下头，匆匆地从他的身边路过，或许是走得太匆忙的缘故，一个学生手中的书从怀中滑了下来，冲着地面砸去。  
但意料之中的撞击的声音并未响起，希斯拉德伸出的手掌稳稳地托着那几本落下地面的书，但细看时却发现，那些书像是悬浮在手掌中一样，细小的气流汇聚成小小的漩涡。希斯拉德依旧保持着微笑，甚至有些孩子气地歪了一下脑袋：“要小心点。”  
“是……是！”学生们赶忙接过书，小跑着离开了。  
他在原地站了几秒，随后将手向前伸了出去，清脆地打了个响指。周围的景色迅速地改变，碎片一般地重新组合，青蓝色的光辉笼罩下来，水晶簇在墙壁中伸出锋利的棱角，希斯拉德站在青色庭院的中央，稍稍抬起了头。  
“等了很久吗？”他说。  
在巨大的彩绘玻璃窗前，等候多时的哈迪斯转过身来。他的脸上戴着的已经不再是过去的白色面具，而是深红色的、象征“十四人”的新面具了。显然他对希斯拉德这样的出现方式已经习以为常，只是摇了摇头：“没有，我也只是刚来不久，在这里站着打发了一下时间。”  
“你好像有一阵没来了，哈迪斯。”  
“‘爱梅特赛尔克’的事务比我想象中的多……”他稍微停顿了片刻，“不过……比以前好多了。”  
他说话的时候希斯拉德能明显地察觉到他的语气低了下去，青年脸上的表情还是一如既往地平淡，但相比一年前他就任“爱梅特赛尔克”之前的样子似乎要憔悴了些许。在他继任后，流言还是稍稍流传了一阵，随后都在目睹他为亚马乌罗提所做一切后逐渐消失。哈迪斯早就不是当初在白色庭院中迷路的小小的少年，希斯拉德也解读了更多的被保存的魔法，他对事物的洞察力逐渐要更高于哈迪斯，甚至有时能将各种魔法组合出崭新的模样来。此时他背着双手看向疲惫的友人，随手稍微抬起手指，在空中转了个圈指向了对方：“衣领乱了。”  
小小的气流缠绕在他的脖颈间，把皱巴巴的衣领理齐。“我似乎听说，最近‘十四人’那边有些忙乱啊。”  
“……你也看见了？”  
“嗯，地脉中的以太偶尔变得混乱，原本绮丽的世界中充斥出不和谐的色彩。虽然创造管理处这边还算正常——也可能是因为这里有古老的大魔法保护着，一般的攻击都对这里无可奈何。”他停顿了一下，“……不过如果是一些更加……险恶的‘灾厄’，可能这里也难逃一劫。”  
“……”  
“怎么了吗？”  
“我在想……老师真正的死因是什么？或许他‘知道了’什么？再或许……这是某种‘征兆’？”  
“你还在执着于这个吗？”  
希斯拉德向他走过去，动作轻缓，长袍拖到脚底沙沙作响。哈迪斯没有回答，友人来到他的面前，隔着面具注视着他的眼睛：“这颗行星有他自己运转的规则，而你我已经是罕见的能够窥探‘真理’之人了。如果是伟大的爱梅特赛尔克都无法认清的事情，又还有谁能看得透呢。”  
“说得有点太过了。”年纪轻轻、却早已有所成就的大魔法师叹气。  
“哈迪斯，这个世界可比你想得要复杂得多了。”希斯拉德轻笑一声，稍稍后退一步，“好了，我想你突然到访这里，或许并不只是为了和我叙一叙旧吧？这一次有什么事情需要动用到创造管理处中存放的知识了吗？”  
然而这位“爱梅特赛尔克”并没有立刻回答友人的问题，他的沉默在两人漫长的相处过程中并不算罕见，但随后，他脸上的表情变得微妙了起来。希斯拉德一直安静地等待着，对方不知为何有些难为情，最终还是张了张嘴，声音压得有点低：“因为事务的原因……你也知道，即使是‘十四人’的我们也有无法解决的棘手问题，而现在又是这种时候，所以——”  
希斯拉德饶有兴致地看着他，等他把话说完。  
“所以——”哈迪斯的语气又低了一层，“……希斯拉德，你曾经也是‘爱梅特赛尔克’的候选者……”  
他的表情变得越来越微妙，即使大半张脸都藏在面具之下，希斯拉德还是感觉到他的窘迫。伟大的爱梅特赛尔克像是在说些什么难为情的句子似的，连嘴唇都微微地咬了起来。最终他还是在短暂的沉默之后，缓慢地摇了摇头：“……我需要你的力量。”  
“明白了。是要从这里寻找什么魔法的根源吗？或者是要借用我这双眼睛？”  
他看见哈迪斯抬起眼睛，像是不甘心似地看了看他，最后还是开口了：“亚马乌罗提最外圈、那片湖，我想你和我去一趟。”  
“悉听尊便，‘爱梅特赛尔克’。”希斯拉德的声音很平稳，将手举起来，“那么，哈迪斯，还请你务必抓紧我的袖子。”  
“什么？你别又想趁机实验些什么新的东西——”他甚至还没来得及阻拦，希斯拉德早就开始了咏唱，巨大的光辉在瞬间就笼罩了两人，几乎是条件反射一般，哈迪斯紧紧地抓住了希斯拉德的衣袖。他感觉自己的身体似乎被压缩进一个小小的容器，被丢进令人眩晕的管道，周围迷乱的场景让他差点呕吐出来，随后他脚底一软，直接扑倒在了潮湿的地面上。  
“哎呀，好像效果不是很好……呕。”  
“……希斯拉德。”  
始作俑者笑容轻松，状态也没好到哪去，不成体统地仰到在脏兮兮的地面上，连长发都沾上了点污泥。“我是昨天看到这种比较古老的传送方式的，在地脉中旅行可是新奇的体验！正好你来了。”  
“那这份体验可真是太糟糕了。”  
“唔，确实。假如我施法不慎，我们两个双双被困进地脉——拉哈布雷亚老师就得找新的‘爱梅特赛尔克’喽。”  
他从地上坐起来，对着哈迪斯打了个响指。空气中湿润的水汽缠绕上来洗去他们身上的秽物，随后他伸手一指，留在布料中的水分结成了细小的冰，在空气中聚集成一朵冰花，以一个相当花哨的方式破碎了。“总之，已经清理干净了，哈迪斯。我们可以开始调查了。”  
希斯拉德放下了手，向着远处转过脸：“就是‘那个’吗？”  
若是常人，或许并不会觉得眼前的景象有什么离奇的。平静的湖面上泛着波光，水底呈现是一种青蓝色，在光的照耀下显出一种空灵的美感来。低飞的白鸟将翅膀擦过水面，带起一连串的漂亮的波纹。而在两人的眼中，湖面的正上方，漆黑的以太痕迹在这里汇聚，像是粘稠的汁液一般从半空中缓缓渗出。怪异的黑色向着下方侵蚀，将湖水逐渐渲染成不祥的黑紫色，它们经由水道向着远处流去，侵蚀进这片繁荣的土地。  
“在几小时前，我追寻着幻影和以太的痕迹来到这里。”哈迪斯说，“……希斯拉德，你认为这是什么？”  
“……我不知道。”希斯拉德脸上的表情变得凝重起来，“从魔力的流向来看，这是个危险的东西——小心！”  
在他们说话时，希斯拉德一直在凝视着那团黑色的黏液，以超乎常人的反应速度拉住哈迪斯一起低下了头。漆黑的黏液陡然锋利，以迅雷之势向着两人攻来。哈迪斯跟着希斯拉德避开攻击，在下一秒猛地抬手，清脆的响指声落地的那一刻，空气中凝结出数根尖刺，狠狠地将黏液刺穿。黏液的中心发出婴儿般的撕裂的哭声，随后如心脏般鼓动着挣扎起来。  
“……嘶。”这种过于恶心的场景对于哈迪斯来说确实是第一次见，希斯拉德倒是淡然许多，但脸上的表情也不放松。周围依旧有一般的民众路过，然而他们却仿佛没有看见那坨正在挣扎的、扭动的黏液，依旧与身边的同伴说笑，甚至有人认出了他俩，亲切而热情地打起了招呼。爱梅特赛尔克与白庭管理人一同向他们点头致意，转回脸时表情却都变得难看。  
“能处理掉吗？”哈迪斯先开口了。  
“能。”希斯拉德说，声音很轻，“但你能确定只有‘这一个’吗？”  
哈迪斯没说话，希斯拉德看着他，继续说了下去：“如果只是‘这一个’的话，一切都好办。就算不借用我的力量，你也能够轻轻松松地处理掉。哈迪斯，你‘看见’了什么吧？你知道这只是个‘开始’，而不是‘结果’，对吗？”  
“……所以你才来找我。”他说出了最后的结论，“很抱歉，哈迪斯。在我接触过的所有知识中，没有与这些相关的。”  
年轻的爱梅特赛尔克凝视着那一团漆黑的物体，最终还是抬起了手，用一个响指抹消了它的存在。他的力量比以往增长了很多，对魔法的运用也变得更加熟练。只是现在他把表情藏在兜帽的阴影下面，从希斯拉德这边并看不清他的脸。在沉寂的湖岸上，他们一起注视着远处的风景。人们对刚刚这里发生过什么浑然不觉，嬉笑声从对岸传到他们的耳畔。  
而此时哈迪斯几乎是突兀地开口：“希斯拉德，要和我缔结契约吗？”  
希斯拉德的脸上露出小小的惊讶：“哈迪斯？”  
“我需要你的力量和知识，我需要‘创造管理处’那些古老的创造魔法，希斯拉德。”他的语气变得激烈起来，“我知道这不是什么小事，你也看见了，那些讯息、那些——那些他们看不见的讯息，你能看见、你能感知，对吧？所以——”  
“所以你想让我成为你的‘神使’。”  
希斯拉德恰到好处地接上了话，哈迪斯深深地吸了一口气，将脸抬起来，给出了一个肯定的回答：“对。”  
“那么，恕我拒绝。”  
“……希斯拉德？”  
“我知道这是你的职责所在，哈迪斯。‘神使’受你的力量的恩惠，能与你共享一部分力量，对于你来说是件好事——你也不希望亚马乌罗提被什么奇怪的东西毁灭，对吧？然而，很遗憾。”希斯拉德面对友人不可思议的表情，语气平缓地阐述事实：“‘白庭管理人’不会与任何人缔结契约，‘创造管理处’也不会成为谁的羽翼。‘理想实现之地’将永远并只会成为知识的归宿，所以，哈迪斯……不，爱梅特赛尔克大人。”  
他的口中最终吐出了两个字：“抱歉。”  
“……我明白了。”  
“但这不代表我会拒绝你的请求，哈迪斯。但凡有我力所能及之事，我一定会站在你身边。”说到这里，希斯拉德甚至开玩笑似地眨了一下眼睛，“就像你从来都没法拒绝我一样。”  
“你这家伙……算了，这件事我会向老爷子那边汇报，如果这是某种征兆的话，至少要在更大的灾难降临前做好准备才行。”  
他在寂静中凝视着那片湖水——波光粼粼的、清澈的湖水。希斯拉德顺着他的目光望去，表情变得肃穆起来。他们在湖边站了很久，风灌进他们长袍的袖口，鼓胀起巨大的体积，像是鸟张开了翅膀。在某一个瞬间，他们同时闭了一次眼，再凝视的那一刻，从他们的眼中投射出了清晰的影子。  
“你看到了吗？”年轻的爱梅特赛尔克轻轻地说。  
他的友人沉声回答道：“如你眼中所见。”  
06.裂痕  
会议室巨大的木门紧闭，上面有一个红色的符文呼吸般明灭，那是隔音魔法的结界，房间内所有的声音都会被彻底隔绝。门外等待的神官和神使们纷纷打起哈欠，这场会议开了太久，久到让向来矜持而少言的他们忍不住互相攀谈起来：“最近‘十四人’的大人们好像都很忙碌呐。”有人开启了话题，“是不是出了什么不得了的事情？”  
这一开头，会议室外的气氛立刻活跃了起来，神官们围在一起，联想到近日那些伟大的魔法师们似乎个个忧心忡忡的模样，不禁也跟着忧虑：  
“我见过爱梅特赛尔克大人最近东奔西走，每次表情都特别严肃。虽然隔着面具看不清，但我总觉得他的眉头都皱起来了。”  
“——说起来，之前米特隆大人远赴海域考察的时候，也带回来了消息。我只记得他在报告里提到过‘污染’两个字，当时阿洛格里夫大人和哈尔玛鲁特大人在场，听完他说话脸色差得吓人啊。”  
“唉，不止这些，你们有没有觉得最近魔法的使用哪里有些奇怪？”  
这话一出，众人仿佛都感同身受：“是啊，我不知道为什么，召唤幻想生物的魔法都变得不对劲，明明内心想象的是洁白无瑕、拥有双翼的白色天马，却叫出了一只浑身漆黑、攻击力强得诡异的黑色天马。”  
“说到这个，你们谁见过创造管理处的那位管理人了？他前几天在深夜手里抱着书卷和一个青蓝色的结晶，不知道是从哪里出现的，匆匆忙忙地往正殿里跑，似乎是拉哈布雷亚议长办公房间的方向？”  
“咦？他不是总以神出鬼没闻名，一个传送魔法就可以去任何地方吗？怎么还要用跑的？”  
“谁知道呢……”  
窃窃私语声最后演变成了小型的讨论会，人们就着“亚马乌罗提近日异常”进行了现场研讨：最近有什么预兆、推演出那几种可能、遇到其中几种事态又该如何处理……不用任何人组织，他们自然而然地分成了几派，随后就展开了辩论。  
会议室外热火朝天的辩论并无法影响到室内几近结冰的气氛。十四位大魔法师围坐成一圈，每个人的面前，纸张被整齐地装订成册，上面写着复杂的文段、绘制出大量的魔法解析式，用来记录发言的羽毛笔直立在笔记上一动不动，笔尖已经渗了些墨渍，显然众人已经有一阵没有说过话了。  
最终还是年长者决定打破僵局：“……所以，爱梅特赛尔克的报告，诸位都看过了吗？”  
在一片寂静里响起了纸张翻动的声音，所有人都面向说话的拉哈布雷亚的方向，以沉默给出了一个肯定的回答。  
“事态就是这样的。”他说，“从报告和爱梅特赛尔克的观测来看，亚马乌罗提正面临着一场危机。但究竟是什么危机，并没有人能够预估出来。”说到这里时他微微停顿了一下，像是想到了什么，随后又继续说道：“能够确认的是，最近城中的那些‘不寻常’并不是偶然，包括‘创造管理处’那边有部分被封禁的‘魔法’开始失控，以创造魔法制作的产物也变得超出预料。”  
他把目光投向爱梅特赛尔克。  
“很显然，这个世界的‘真理’和‘秩序’出了些问题。”爱梅特赛尔克接上了议长的陈述，“有些‘法则’正在被逐渐扭曲，但我并不明白为何会发展出如此的事态……我曾借用了‘创造管理处’的知识，也没有找到相关的知识。说来惭愧，即使我已经发现了异常，也对此束手无策。”  
“最开始只是我在湖边发现的小小的缝隙。”他回忆起当时的情况，“我们压制住了从那个缝隙中流淌出的漆黑的黏液，但我知道这不过是‘开始’罢了。而后数年至今，原本罕见的‘裂缝’的数量开始增加，而我能窥探的色调也逐渐被污染，现在如各位所见，即使没有得到‘冥界之恩惠’，常人都能察觉出某些地方的异常了。”爱梅特赛尔克停顿了一下：“……这不是什么好事，灾难降临的脚步正在推进。”  
“有向民众公开过相关消息么？”有人发问。  
“……为了不引起恐慌，我暂时没有让爱梅特赛尔克将消息公开，而目前的状况也只有在座各位知道。”拉哈布雷亚议长说。“也请各位竭尽所能地去调查真相、平息事态，否则……恐怕真的只有一条路可走了。”  
这场会议以沉默为开始，最终以沉默为结束。大门打开时，神官们看见亚马乌罗提最优秀的十四位魔法师皆是一副沉重的表情，原本喧嚣的走廊也瞬间安静了下来。人群陆陆续续地离去，爱梅特赛尔克走在最后，深深地呼出一口气，像是要将肺部全部的污秽吐出来似的。他的肩膀耸起来，又慢慢地放下，目光转向某个不起眼的角落：“已经没有人了。”  
空气中响起了轻微的“砰”的一声，像是装满气体的袋子被人拍开。站在角落的人解除了伪装，他没有戴面具，白色的长发垂下来，双手抱在胸前靠在墙壁上——希斯拉德抬起头对着他轻笑：“什么时候看见的？”  
哈迪斯指向自己的眼睛：“我看见了你的影子。”  
“真不愧是‘爱梅特赛尔克’大人的慧眼啊。”  
“……别打趣我了。”哈迪斯说，“你一直在这里听？”  
“外面的神官们说的话很有趣，即使你们‘十四人’一直在尽量想低调地处理事件，但他们早也有所察觉。”希斯拉德从角落里走出来，哈迪斯这才注意到他的脸色发白，额角有一道伤口，藏在白色的长发下面，他一时半会儿竟然没有发现。“哈迪斯，你得做好最坏的准备。”  
“先不说这个，你这是怎么了？”  
“……一点小意外。”希斯拉德想了想，又补了一句：“……磕到了一块用来储存知识的水晶上。”  
哈迪斯皱眉：“这可真不像你。”  
“确实。按理来说我不至于随随便便就受伤……”希斯拉德含糊地应付他。哈迪斯觉得友人今天怪怪的，思绪像是游离在别处，他稍微往前靠近了一点，看着对方盯着地面，那双漂亮的眼睛低垂着，哈迪斯跟着他的视线向下，这才发现希斯拉德的手上也有血痕。“怎么这么多伤口？”他实在是有些起疑，抓住对方的手腕，把他的手背举在自己的面前。纵横交错的伤口还没有愈合，有些甚至是崭新的，血珠凝固在上面，像是红色的细小的宝石。  
他感觉希斯拉德一直在努力地克制住过于急促的呼吸，被自己抓住了手腕也并不反抗，脸色又白了一层。“我们回去吧。”希斯拉德最终还是回避了问题，“回‘创造管理处’。”  
他现在甚至不需要再咏唱，这句话的最后一个字眼刚刚落地，两人已经站在了创造管理处的“结晶之庭”的大堂。曾经折射着辉光的水晶如今变得黯淡，破碎的痕迹散落在地面上，那些细小的晶体像是矿石的眼泪，其中还夹杂着少见的黑紫色——这种颜色他从来没有在这里见到过。  
希斯拉德在这时轻咳了一声，听上去还有点虚弱。  
“这里有些‘概念’失控了。”他简短地说明了情况，“……收拾他们费了点功夫。”  
“……很严重吗？”  
“也不多。”管理人此时露出了他标准的笑容，“几十个‘概念’对着还在查阅资料的我一通狂轰滥炸罢了。”  
他用如此轻描淡写的句子讲出了一个恐怖的故事，这里储存的知识有多么危险，除了希斯拉德，哈迪斯恐怕是最心知肚明的人。走廊上的幻影演绎着不久之前这里发生过的激烈的斗争，各种各样的难以言明的元素朝着某个方向剧烈地攻击过来，这并不是“人类”能够施展的魔法，而是最为纯粹的“知识”造成的伤害。他只是沉默地抓着他的手，踩着那些碎裂的晶体碎片往深处的房间走，轻车熟路地拐进他们平时休息的地方，开始挽起希斯拉德的衣袖检查伤口。  
“……比我想象中的糟糕。”他看着那些伤痕，“你一个人对付那么多东西？”  
“你又看到了吗？哈哈……不愧是你，伟大的‘爱梅特赛尔克’。”  
“……”哈迪斯懒得再和他争辩这些奇怪的称呼了，开始咏唱治愈的咒文。  
最近坐下来专注做一件事的机会不多，他也很久没来创造管理处了。看得出来这里的墙壁上又遭了殃，希斯拉德总会在这里捣鼓些奇怪的魔法，引发点小小的事故也不出奇。在他的魔法驱使下，那些伤口开始缓慢地愈合，而希斯拉德却开始神游起来，眼神向着别处瞥去。哈迪斯抬眼看他，忍不住问道：“你今天好像总是走神？”  
“哈迪斯。”希斯拉德没头没脑地说了一句，“你有没有想过，比‘十四人’更高位的存在——”  
“……哈？”  
“神官、神使……‘神明’。”希斯拉德念出了最后一个词，又重复了一次：“……神明。”  
“‘神明’……吗。”这边的伤口都治疗得差不多了，哈迪斯拎过希斯拉德的另一条胳膊，继续咏唱：“……总感觉我们已经很久没有这样坐下来了。”  
“我想起来很久以前，我们在外面的‘纯白之庭’中读书的事情。”他看着眼前的血痕在慢慢地愈合，表情柔和了下来，“你刚刚说的‘神明’……不死鸟的传说中也提到过吧？菲尼克斯，‘神’的使者。”  
“于灾厄之中降临于世间，将希望的火种播撒至大地……倘若真的有这样的存在，或许能够解决现在的状况吧。拉哈布雷亚老爷子的态度似乎也不乐观，我感觉他最近总是把自己关起来研究些东西，但我也不清楚他究竟要如何去对抗‘最坏的事态’……希斯拉德？你在听吗？”  
“……我在。”  
希斯拉德草草地应答了一声。  
“怎么了？”  
“抱歉，今天似乎状态不是很好……可能最近有点过劳。”  
哈迪斯本来还想揶揄他几句，但看着希斯拉德苍白的脸色，想了想还是算了。他看着友人额头那抹鲜艳的血痕，上面还沾着点晶体的碎块——或许那句“磕到了一块用来储存知识的水晶上”确实是真的。于是他站了起来：“我去那边找一下能清理伤口的东西。”  
希斯拉德垂着脑袋没有吭声，眼睛一直盯着自己的脚尖。他这副模样实在是罕见中的罕见，哈迪斯甚至开始怀疑是不是这里的某个“知识”对他的大脑造成了什么损伤。他只好一边叹气一边往房间的另一头走，他依稀记得里面还是放着应急的药箱的——毕竟他和希斯拉德都没有钻研过治疗相关的魔法，而这里各种禁忌的知识偶尔也会有些危险的存在。他站在那扇门前，拧开了门把手，暗想还是等希斯拉德状态好了一点之后再问问到底是怎么回事、以及他关于近期的……“灾厄将至”的可能性的看法。而就在这个时候，他听见身后的希斯拉德在椅子上倒抽了一口冷气，紧接着是长长的呼吸声，在几乎微不可闻的声音里，创造管理处的管理人开口了：  
“哈迪斯。”希斯拉德说，“你认为会有‘神’的存在吗？”  
哈迪斯拧门把手的动作停下来：“……你不会真的相信不死鸟的传说吧？”  
“你有没有想过……”希斯拉德的声音稍稍大了一点，接下来的话语几乎是一个字一个字地吐出来的：“……我们为什么会被称为‘神官’和‘神使’？‘神’这个前缀究竟是什么？……拉哈布雷亚老师召唤过不死鸟的亚灵神，那或许菲尼克斯是真的存在呢？……‘神’也是存在的，只是我们没有达到这份高度呢？”  
“别说傻话了……”菲尼克斯真的存在吗？那神或许也……？  
“如果说。”他的声音变得坚实起来，“如果说……我们无法去解决现在的状况，而所谓的‘神’可以——“  
“这种不切实际的想法还是打住吧？我们真的能触碰到‘神’吗？”我在焦躁什么？  
“以众人的意志，或许真的能够‘创造’出‘神’。一个更加高位的、能够与整个行星的灾厄对抗的巨大力量。”  
“我不知道你为什么会这么说，或许你该好好休息。”他到底想告诉我什么？  
他果断地拧下了门把手，希斯拉德先是疲惫地坐了回去，几秒后突然猛地站起来。但是已经来不及了——哈迪斯的面前不再是曾经他记忆里那间堆放着杂物的小小的休息室，空间折叠的魔法他略有耳闻，希斯拉德也曾在他的面前演示过，而现在，门外连接的仿佛是深暗的海域，在海面的正中心，一个发出微弱光辉的东西在静静地旋转着。这个“物体”接近于人形，双手交叉于身前，并看不出五官，似乎是某种造物，但其中蕴藏的庞大力量在哈迪斯的视野里已经扩散出了大量的色彩。希斯拉德已经来到了他的身后，知道自己无法再施展些什么障眼法了，只得默默地后撤了一步。  
“……我没想到你会打开这里。”他说。  
“这是什么？”  
“……我不能说。”  
“告诉我，希斯拉德。”他在隐瞒，他不想让我知道，“这是什么？”  
——以众人的意志，或许真的能够“创造”出“神”。  
“……创造神明？”  
希斯拉德的眼睛在一瞬间溢满了绝望，但仅仅只是一瞬间就消失了。哈迪斯不知道他为何会突然表露出这样的情绪，但他看见友人的身体在小小地颤抖：“……‘虚构神明’，我叫他‘虚构神明’。我不知道该如何向你解释，用‘这里’的语言很难去形容。这只是一个构想，一个……实验品。我在记录所有的结构术式……”  
他用几近失焦的眼睛看向他，像是最后尝试辩解一次：“……老爷子知情。”  
哈迪斯唐突地想到他第一次造访创造管理处的深部时，希斯拉德向他展示出一种灵魂投影的魔法，那时他说这种魔法的部分小节与拉哈布雷亚议长召唤亚灵神的咒文类似。“希斯拉德。”哈迪斯的语气低下去，变得严肃甚至有些咄咄逼人：“……希斯拉德，你知道些什么？你有东西瞒着我吗？”  
“……我没有了，哈迪斯。”  
“别想骗我！”他突然变得焦虑了起来，这种奇妙的违和感已经占据了他的所有的感官，“你今天不对劲，你发现了什么吗？‘神’？‘虚构神明’？那些到底是什么？为什么创造管理处会有这种东西？你是不是——”  
“我什么都不知道。”希斯拉德又重复了一次，语气陡然凌厉：“这不是你该问的事情，‘爱梅特赛尔克’！”  
07.起源  
“十四人”的使者们第一次来找我的时候，我正在花园里培育我的花朵。  
追随着哈尔玛鲁特大人的一位魔法使给了我种子，我把它们种在了我的花园中。白色的花朵盛开的时候，纯粹得不可思议。那并不是常人所能见到的普通的纯白，更像是一种从根系至花茎喷薄而出的、皎洁而平稳的色泽。那些黑色长袍的人来到我的面前，为首的使者向我鞠躬：你是“希斯拉德”吧？我们是“十四人”的使者，想就希望你成为“爱梅特赛尔克”的继任者一事和你谈谈，请和我们去议事堂一趟。  
在我周围人的印象里，我并不是什么乖巧听话的孩子。同龄人已经开始学习魔法的理论和操作，取得了小小的成绩，我对那些的兴趣却并不高——倘若是让我终日关在房间中面对着大部头的书本背诵一二三四，我宁愿选择坐在一片空空的草地上一整天都看向天空。毕竟我有着别人不知道的小小的天赋：我能看到他们无法看见的世界。  
谁能想到在世界之上还有另外一层的世界的存在呢？正是那些处处飘荡着魔力的痕迹，构成了崭新的斑斓的世界啊。我能看见个别游荡的灵魂跟在聚在一起展开辩论的市民的身后，似乎也对他们的讨论颇有兴趣；新生的树叶上面飘荡着清新的翠色魔力，那是生命的象征；就连飞鸟掠过、一只随便什么野兽走过地面，都会留下属于他们的独特的色彩的痕迹。但这只是我天赋之中的小小的一部分罢了。或许最异于常人的，是我能看到一些奇异的幻影——也许是短短几秒后会发生的事情，也许是数年后某人在某处的投射。这份力量看上去让人惊叹，但因为我无法控制我究竟何时能窥探这些影子，就更像是一个无用的天赋了。比起所谓的未来，注视着眼前所见一切才是我更喜欢的。此时的我被那些黑色长袍的使者簇拥着穿过街道，周围的人看着我。因为使用了禁忌魔法被带去议事堂的市民也不是没有，他们纷纷猜测我是不是做错了什么事情，又为他们臆想中的年纪轻轻就触碰禁忌的我感到惋惜。  
我对此并不是特别在意，只顾看着身边的风景和另一个世界的色彩。他们带着我走过了好多好多的岔路，最后登上了议事堂的十四级台阶。一名魔法使走过来帮我整理仪容，侍女们把我的长发编成了辫子。她们说好久没有看见头发这么长的孩子啦，而且竟然是个男孩子。有个年轻的姐姐还在上面插了一朵白色的花，和我养在花园里的那种很像。她们用香料擦过我的长袍，然后把我脸上的灰尘拭去。我被带到了另一个房间，坐在一张软垫上。周围是用幻象魔法做出来的满天星空，星星运转的痕迹看得一清二楚。我在那里坐了一会儿，随后出现的是位列“十四人”之首的拉哈布雷亚大人。他看了看我，然后发话了：希斯拉德，我知道你获得了“冥界的馈赠”，我希望这份才能可以被发挥到极致。所以我想问问你，你是否愿意成为“爱梅特赛尔克”席位的继任者？  
我看着他，红色面具后面的老爷子虽然做出威严的模样，但语气却很温和。于是我深吸了一口气，认真地告诉他：我认为自己难以胜任。  
他显然是没有预料到我会如此回答。我又告诉他自己对这类事情并无太大兴致，但……如果有什么可以让我自由地观察、尽情地想象、毫无顾忌地使用自己天赋的地方，或许我会毫不犹豫地答应吧？拉哈布雷亚大人好像也在思考些什么，小小的房间里变得沉默，我突然觉得自己的行为是否太过失礼，刚想张嘴收回刚才的话，老爷子却在这个时候开口了。  
他说可以。然后给了我两个耳坠。  
这是去“创造管理处”的钥匙，平时是被封锁的，你也可以随自己的意愿打开封印。但只要拥有一把钥匙就可以毫无阻碍地穿过封锁结界前往那边。那里面存放了大量的创造魔法的理念，以后你就在那边学习吧——希望你能够将创造魔法的力量发挥到极致。  
我接过了耳坠，困惑地反问他：为什么是两个？  
另一个供你支配。他说。你可以把它送给任何人。  
那年我约莫八岁。在他们的眼里，我只是个孩子。  
  
于是我去了创造管理处，那里没有别的人，是被封锁着的沉睡的档案馆一样的存在，在我之前数十载都没有管理人，那里就像是一处沉眠在深海之中的巨大的珍宝的宫殿，等待着访客叩响它的大门。人们常说因为这里会接触到大量的禁忌的知识，因此管理只能交给一个人。听说钥匙竟然被交付到我的手上的时候很多“十四人”之席都大吃一惊，询问拉哈布雷亚大人——似乎我应该改口叫他老师了——是否做出了一个错误的决策。但不知道为何，后来这样的声音再也没有出现过。  
在无数个日夜我守在创造管理处的巨大建筑里，逐个唤醒储藏着创造理念的苍蓝色水晶，拭去它们的尘埃，解放那些被封锁的魔法并加以实践。我接触过冰冷的火，炽热的雨，透明的游鱼，无法飞行的鸟雀……永无止境地来回循环的楼梯，将空间折叠的纸张，能够观察到奇异景象的水镜。在常人眼中这些都是极其罕见的“知识”，它们不会被课本大量地提及，只有那些追随着知识的人们才会想方设法地去寻找他们的痕迹。我便是这其中的一人。  
常年驻守在创造管理处，我几乎是对外界的事情报以漠不关心的态度，除了要外出听讲、完成学业之外，大部分时间我都待在那里。存放着众多知识和理念的“结晶之庭”是我最常待着的地方，外围的则是一片更大的庭院，这里用白色的石头铺出了道路，黑色的石砖造成亭台，我向哈尔玛鲁特老师讨要了花的种子，开始在这里重新培育我的花朵。除了老师们和魔法使们提交申请、前来查阅资料外，创造管理处始终被巨大的结界所覆盖，未经许可决不能随意进入，倒是给我行了不少方便。但就算在这样的日子里，偶尔也会有些只言片语传入我的耳中，譬如那位“爱梅特赛尔克”的继任者、旁人常说他是罕见的获得了“冥界之馈赠”的孩子，作为这一席位的候选人当之无愧，我对此倒没什么异议，只是诧异在同一时代竟然有人和我一样得到了这份天赋。  
下一位“爱梅特赛尔克”是什么样的人？  
我曾经站在“结晶之庭”的角落，看着使者们来回穿梭，把一个个苍蓝色的水晶容器取下来，开始解读里面的知识。这些都是些无害的创造魔法，大多数是关于召唤和构造“幻想生物”的，这个课题在他们中很受欢迎，总会有人因为这方面的知识向我提交申请。但很多头一次来到“创造管理处”的人发现管理人竟然是我这么大的孩子时，都大吃了一惊。而我也只是向他们致意后，安静地待在活动区域附近，监督他们不要越界、去触碰不该触碰的禁忌。也只有这一次我向他们搭了话，使者们没有想到我会这么问，他们互相对视了一眼，有个人回答道：是个非常勤奋的孩子。  
同样的问题总能获得不同的答案，“他很能干，年纪轻轻就已经投入研究中去了”、“据说是一名优等生，每门功课都成绩优异”、“做事总是认真的样子”……云云，当然也有些不正经的：“啊、那孩子吗？总是板着一张脸，看上去有些少年老成啊！”。  
我真正意义上的第一次见到那位小小的“爱梅特赛尔克”，大约是我十七八岁的年纪。我在创造管理处待了许多年，解读、整理和封印了许多的知识，对魔法的操纵能力也算是有很大的精进。我还记得那时刚刚入夜，我还在将今日解读的概念重新封印回容器，再将它们分类放置回架子上，就在我回头的那一刻，我感受到了陌生的气息。  
请问——。我还没转过身时，就有声音传来了。我应该没有迷路吧？……初次见面，您是这里的管理者吗？拉哈布雷亚老师让我来找您……。  
访问时间已经结束了。我头也没回地说。  
非常抱歉，今天白天我是满课，实在没法腾出时间来。我急需这份资料，还请您多多担待。  
对知识抱有渴求之心的人让我多少还是有些好感。于是我叹了口气，从一边的桌上拿起申请访问的登记本准备确认信息：下不为例。你是哪一位？  
哈迪斯。来人轻声报上自己的名字。如果没有的话，也许登记的是“爱梅特赛尔克”候补席？  
我猛地回过头。  
那是个和我年纪相仿的青年。他刚刚报上的姓名还在我的耳边，我上上下下地打量了他一番：他穿着亚马乌罗提人最常见的那款长袍，扣上了兜帽，白色的面具也戴得规矩。他从大门那边探过了头，怀中抱着一摞厚重的书。似乎是看我半天没有反应，他有点困惑地向前走了几步，我在眨眼之间看见有书本滑落下来的幻影，本能地抬手去接。在他惊讶的眼神里，我的手中稳稳地托着那堆厚书顶端滑下的一本图鉴。我看见他的身上缠绕着些漂亮的以太，仿佛是我能见到的那个世界正向他热烈地表达着喜爱之情，而他看了看我，脸上的诧异慢慢地变得凝重起来：您今天好像经历了一点危险的事情……？  
我一愣。今天解放出的一个“概念”确实有超出我想象的攻击性，就算是我也应付了半天才将它封印了回去。我仔细地看了眼身上，并没有什么伤口的痕迹，这才意识到毕竟对方拥有和自己相似的能力，或许是他“看见了”什么也说不定。我也没有否认，只是转移了话题，对他露出一个标准的笑容来：我和你差不多同龄，不用叫得那么生疏。我的名字是“希斯拉德”，当然，如果你想叫得亲切一点我也不介意就是了。  
他的眼神有点飘忽，在我看过来时就慢慢地挪开，甚至有一些奇怪的害羞：……我明白了，“希斯拉德”……虽然这样说有些……冒昧，但是您……你能戴上面具吗？  
我摸了摸空空的脸，忍不住笑出声。  
从那以后，他成了这里最常见的访客。  
哈迪斯其人……我不知该如何形容。人们常说我对些平常之事有些过于缺乏兴致，譬如所谓“城邦的未来”、“行星的真理”……复杂的人际关系与社交。我对知识的探求是出于纯粹的好奇心，想要贪婪地吞吃掉所有被留存的禁忌，而对于“人”而言，只要能在众人面前保持住一个良好的形象，用简单的笑容去应付掉一些事务，就能留出更多的时间去钻研些魔法了。来到这里的人虽然都是打着“求知”的名号，但有不少是借此来向我邀约或是有求于我，“创造管理处”所蕴藏的东西太多太多，而对于知识有所渴求的人也太多。但哈迪斯确实是一个有点不太一样的人，每一次他的到访都会急匆匆地在登记本上签到，然后按照我为他打开的道路，一头扎进那些陈列着知识的书架。而我则平凡地履行职责跟在他的身边，防止他误触了什么奇怪的东西惹了祸。事实上——他比我要小心谨慎很多，我总感觉站在他的旁边有一丝多余，甚至有那么一点碍事的意味。在某一次，我站在他的旁边无所事事地看着他与水晶共鸣，他突然转过来看我：希斯拉德，你在这里待了多久了？  
……不记得了，七八年？  
这样啊。他回过头，若有若无地冒出一句话：真奇怪，虽然你在笑，但总觉得你没有在笑。  
这句话可没在我的观测范围内，我有些呆滞地站在原地，失态地发出疑问的声音：……啊？  
在我们的世界的平行位面存在着另一个世界，是属于亡者们的，而以太的流向也会在这里体现……。这好像是他的长项，青年握着水晶侃侃而谈：我偶尔也能读取出对方的周围的魔力痕迹，而有些细微的魔力痕迹可以反映出对方现在的情绪。刚刚我也只是感觉，而后稍微用眼睛看了看，发现确实如此。先前我对这份力量的应用并不太熟练，也是最近才刚刚掌握了一点关于“情绪”的颜色……。他说到这里时猛地打住，有点僵硬地转向我：……抱歉，提到了自己擅长的话题，不由自主有些飘飘然。  
确实，我看到了很多漂亮的金色。如果魔力的痕迹能够有具体的形态，你周围都要开出花来了。  
……啊？这一次轮到他发出疑问的声音了。  
我也不知道为什么自己要和他说这么多，可能是同类的味道让我也跟着一起飘飘然了起来吧。“白庭管理人”不应当偏袒任何一人，或许和所有人保持距离才是最好的选择。那天我向前踏出了一步，压抑住自己对发现同类的喜悦，告诉他了我的秘密：拉哈布雷亚老师和你说过吗？这个时代有两个人得到了“冥界之馈赠”。你成为了“爱梅特赛尔克”的候选，另一个人却没有。  
他显然不知道这些：那……另一人呢？  
我说：是我。

我第一次做了奇怪的梦，大概是与哈迪斯相遇之后的数月。在混沌的梦中，我看见金红色的火焰在深渊里灼烧。起初我以为这不过是一个稀松平常的梦境罢了，直到这团火焰在我的梦中反反复复地出现，我才迟钝地意识到这并不只是一个普通的梦。会侵入他人梦境的魔法我也是见过，但仔细回忆起来，那段时间我并没有接触到相关的“知识”，睡眠对我来说开始变成一种不算舒适的体验，间接导致我在白天的时间里偶尔也开始走神，当然出于对工作的责任感，到来的大部分访客并不会察觉到我的异常，如以往一样交接事务、解放或储存知识。  
哈迪斯还是会常常造访创造管理处，他有拉哈布雷亚老师的特批，不用频繁地向我提交申请就可以直接登门拜访。只是最外围的纯白之庭的结界也不算好对付，最开始他总会被古老的魔法缠住，虽说我相信花上一番时间他总能到达这里，但偶尔我还是会去外面接应他。站在小路的尽头背着双手看他头上沾着草叶有小小的狼狈时，我总能获得一种幸灾乐祸般的快乐。  
他最后一次迷路时是晚上，结界的变换会更加复杂，就算是他也要费上些力气。我在庭院里坐着感知到他的到来，提着灯去见他。他站在小路的尽头看着我，脸上倒没有不满，更多的是无奈。  
又迷路了？我打趣他。  
这里真是太难找了。他叹着气。第一次来的时候也是，就算身上带着临时许可，我也是绕了半天才进来。现在虽然可以不用再提交那么多复杂的申请，但总要自己去寻路。  
你是来得最频繁的那个。  
……是吗？毕竟课业有很多东西需要完成……  
他说这话的时候不知为何我感觉他有种莫名的心虚，我提着灯往他的方向照了一下，示意他跟上我。我们开始并肩往深处走去。我有让这条漆黑的小路变得稍微明亮一点的能力，但那时我觉得或许就在黑暗中漫步也不错。我们路过那座纯白的庭院，他看向花的方向，轻轻地发出赞叹：这里的花开得真好。  
谢谢啦，我也很喜欢它们。  
这样的感慨我听了不止一次，往常那些客人对这里发出一声称赞、得到我的回应后，大多都直接转移了话题。哈迪斯却在原地站住，站在花海中央抬起头：今天晚上没有光……。他感慨似地说道。开得如此好的花，倘若被夜色遮蔽，也太让人难过了。  
没想到你如此地感性，我……  
在我还没有说完话时，他已经抬起了手，向着深暗的夜空轻轻打了个响指，哒的一声，在寂静的庭院中听上去格外清脆。然后我看见光点如雪般缓缓落下，点缀在每一朵花的花瓣上，纯白的花海中被风吹动出细小的浪涛，我提着灯站在花海的中央，有些诧异地回头看他，向来表情严肃、一丝不苟的他正慢慢地收回手，抬头看向天空中落下的光。  
……看不出来你还真是个心思细腻的人。我忍不住如此评价。他这才从自己的杰作中回过神来，意识到自己做了些什么的时候，我看见他身体猛地一震，随后露出了有些尴尬的神色：啊、最近我在研究将各种魔法的术式进行排列组合……情不自禁。抱歉，我——  
魔法的释放往往体现出施术者的性格，我突然觉得这家伙可能要比他看上去的更有意思也说不定。我向他做了个噤声的手势，随后低声：很有意思，我很喜欢。  
……在“白庭管理人”面前做这种事总觉得有点班门弄斧。他还是有些窘迫，垂着手站在原地。  
我笑道：既然如此，就让我也来掺一脚吧？  
操纵光源对我来说是件动动手指就可以办到的小事。那些光聚拢在一起，变成透明的蝴蝶，它们栖息在花瓣上，轻轻地扇动着翅膀。我向上抬起手，蝴蝶们从花瓣上离开，在光雨之中穿梭，聚集成无数纯白的飞鸟，振翅迎向夜空的深暗。它们在我的头顶盘旋、飞舞、融入夜色后消失，变成更绚烂的光辉落下，渗入到每一寸土地之中。我回过头看他，他微微张着嘴，仰头望着头顶的夜空，像是短暂地失去了言语。  
鸟啊，飞走了。我说。白色的鸟去了天空。  
真美啊、真是……惊人啊。希斯拉德。他轻声道。我从未见过如此的……如此的绚烂与自由。  
你明明在力量上强于我，但你为什么拒绝了成为“爱梅特赛尔克”？他终于回过神来，对我抛出了疑问：希斯拉德……你本可以成为光荣的“十四人”，为什么要把自己困在这片白色的庭院里？  
因为我对那些不感兴趣……“真理”啊、“法则”啊，对我来说不过是人为地制定出的道理罢了。只要能够汲取到知识来满足我无穷的好奇心，哪怕这座城市走上了衰退的道路，只要能与知识为伴，我的一生也不会有什么遗憾。我的双手在背后用力地绞紧：过于亲密的关系对我来说不是件好事，哈迪斯……倘若一生抱憾而终，那也未免太过悲伤了。这么说来——你又是为什么成为了“爱梅特赛尔克”？  
因为……我认为既然拥有了这样的天赋，就理应承担起与力量对等的职责。他说，一字一句、言辞坚定。我愿意去探寻更多的关于生死的真理、行星的法则的知识……我的所作所为若能为我们的未来带来更多的希望与光明，那我所做一切都是有意义的。  
他深吸了一口气：我不能愧对“爱梅特赛尔克”的名字。  
你看，我们想的都不一样。而且啊，我更擅长“观察”和“整理”，也许在这里履行职责才更适合我呢。我的口气放松了些，换上一副轻松自在的表情。好啦，耽误不少时间了，该去里面了——对了，这个给你。  
那枚小小的耳坠被放进了他的掌心。创造管理处的钥匙，永久的认证——在我担任这里的管理人近十年，我终于将钥匙交付去了某个人的手里。  
08.鸟羽  
我开始更频繁地做梦，梦里的火焰烧得愈发厉害，它已经不再是那小小的一团火，而是向着我的身躯灼烧过来。我感觉不到一丝一毫的疼痛，就仿佛这火焰天生属于我。而那片深渊之中，有声音在模糊地叹息：我之血脉……  
我始终找不到声音的来源。只能暂时把它放在一边不再考虑。这段时间哈迪斯来的频率稍微低了一点，我从其他访客的只言片语里得知他最近似乎忙于手头的研究，实在是腾不出时间了。偶尔我也会在整理材料的时候往他常常在的地方看一眼，平日他在时会和我聊些创造魔法的话题，面对空无一人的创造管理处，明明已经在这里生活了多年，我突然觉得这里似乎稍稍空旷了点。外部最近在抽调一些“知识”和“概念”，我的工作也变得稍微繁重了。整理那些被借用的储存着强力魔法的水晶要消耗上我大半天的时间，我也把更多的时间放在解读和分类上去。  
事情发生的时候是晚上，有一批水晶被送了回来，我重新确认分类并封印、将它们放置回该放的位置去。在我与其中一枚水晶共鸣的时候，我不经意地稍微抬起了头，瞥见我面前的墙壁上有什么被击飞的幻影，仅仅在瞬间我就做出了反应——迅速地低下了身体。  
爆炸声是这时在背后响起来的，碎石从蹲下的我的上方猛地掠过，假如刚刚我没有低头，或许现在就被砸了个头破血流。转身时我看见背后的水晶发出剧烈的轰鸣，连同大厅里生长的苍蓝色水晶也响起了刺耳的摩擦声。那些水晶容器中封印的“知识”并不是都温顺平和，因为是最纯粹的魔法构成的“知识”，很多危险的类型一旦暴走后果极其严重。而现在——我在心里默默地点了一下面前的水晶的数量，少说也有数十个，不由得发出一声苦笑：有的受了。  
最先发动攻击的是“螺旋”，然后是“暴风”，“重构”和“漂浮”纠缠在一起，在“镜面”中来回移动。脚下的整个地板被扭曲成难以落脚的形状，然后突然被拆散，拧成几股绳一样的东西，带着巨大的气流想要将我卷入其中。周围架子上留下的那几枚水晶也被打碎到地上，黑色的雾气逸散出来，带着腐蚀的吱吱声。在它们打起更多的“知识”的主意之前，我挥出一道气流击碎身后的窗户，抓起桌上仅剩的唯一一枚水晶纵身跃了出去。脚下的风迅速地汇聚起来，在我即将落地的那一刻形成了缓冲，否则以那样的高度，我早已粉身碎骨。我摔在白色的庭院里，向着创造管理处后方移动，那些“知识”纠缠出漆黑的影子，扭动出骇人的形态，追着我的足迹而来。我在喘息中尝试与手中那枚水晶容器共鸣，小小的标签上只写了两个词：灵魂特质、投影。  
……这次是真的遭殃了。我对着那枚容器叹了口气。唯一能用的“知识”竟然是这个，但……算了。  
我在空旷的后庭中站定。创造管理处内部储存的资料太多，肆意在里面打斗会造成巨大的损失。我难以想象现在暴走的、对我穷追不舍的“知识”一旦发飙会对整个内庭里的容器产生的重创有多惨烈，但只要来到空旷的后庭，就可以放开手脚了。  
来吧。我冲他们扬起笑意。  
那些“知识”中有相当危险的类型，光是前三回合的交手，我的身上就已经被割出了血痕。这种大规模的暴走我也是第一次遇到，连休息和调整的机会都没有，在我后撤一步防御下一次攻击的瞬间，第二轮的进攻就猛烈地展开了。数十个“知识”有成百上千种组合攻击的方式，永远变幻莫测而难以捉摸，十回合下来我有些体力不支，在第十四次交手的时候被锋利的刀刃刺穿了腹部，巨大的气浪将我震到半空，我感觉自己的五脏六腑都开始错位，腥味漫上来后才察觉到自己的口中满是血液。我被猛地摔在了地上，后脑磕到尖利的碎石，我凭本能迅速地翻滚了一圈，在我刚刚趴过的地方，几根闪着寒光的冰冷的刀刃插在烧焦的草皮上。我的活动速度变慢，呼吸也跟着急促起来，即使是身为管理人的我也开始觉得有些难以招架了，但是我并没有什么人能够求助……永远伴随在我身边的只有“知识”，而现在亦是如此。  
我看着面前那些已经具象化出形态的“知识”，握紧了手中仅剩的那枚水晶，开始了咏唱。  
水晶在我的手中发出光辉，里面的字节在共鸣中刻入我的脑海，那些怪物已经开始向我扑来，我一边闪避接二连三的攻击一边加快咏唱的速度，最后一个字音落地的瞬间，我将手中的水晶高举过头顶，用力地捏碎了外壳，晶体的碎片扎进我的手掌，刺破脆弱的皮肤和血管，殷红的鲜血从指缝间流淌下来，变成禁锢着知识的金色锁链缠绕上我的手腕。随后我的指尖扩散出一个巨大的魔法圆，烈火一瞬间燃烧起我的身体，灼热的空气包围了我。令人惊愕的是我竟然对此不会感到丝毫的痛苦，反而是那些妄图攻击我的“知识”被纷纷击退。  
——我之血脉、神之子嗣……为何呼唤我？  
这个在我梦中出现过无数次的声音竟然直接在我的耳畔响起，空中划过尖利的啸叫，风浪裹挟着火焰剧烈地燃烧。金红色的巨鸟扇动着翅膀降落在我的面前，我的额头上流了血，看东西不太清明，但那粲然的毛羽与火焰，在身后漂浮的三根长着眼睛般的图案的尾羽……那是只在传说中出现过的生物，不死鸟“菲尼克斯”。  
它注视着我，又发出一声啸叫：是你啊，寄生着我的火种的孩子……  
我不知道为什么我会叫出这么强大的生物，但现在最首要的目的是压制住那些暴走的“知识”。那些火焰带有厚重的力量，具现化出外壳的“知识”被烧灼至融化，只剩下摇动的漆黑的雾气，在我的面前缩成一团，我摇摇晃晃地走上前去，随手从地上拔起一块碎裂的晶体，向着地面狠狠地刺去。  
巨大的不死鸟带来的火焰在地面与我展开的魔法圆融合，那些平复的“知识”被金色的锁链囚禁，地面上那块晶体的碎片开始疯长，我的视线模模糊糊，勉强伸出手重新构筑出容器，将那些暴走的概念再度封印。不死鸟长长的尾羽扫过我的躯体，我已经有点站不住了，慢慢地跪倒在地上。它却停在我的身侧，将头低下来：被我的火种寄生、又获得了窥探未来之眼……你这孩子，资质可是相当地好。真是个难得的“神使”啊。  
什……么……  
只可惜你这份力量并不完整。应该还有一半窥探过去之眼才对。它看着我：不过没关系，只要你找到那份力量的持有者、并将力量为自己所用，凭借你这不灭的灵魂，终有一日你会成为更高位的存在……“神明”。  
我能清晰地感觉到我自身的以太流动变得混乱，战斗后的影响尚在，这份混乱极有可能要了我的命。我的背后传来剧痛，光构成的翼骨刺破皮肤向上而生，长出粲然的金红色羽毛，其中有三根长而鲜艳的羽毛垂下来，上面睁开着金色的眼睛。我抬起脸去注视那只传说之鸟，视线里满是火光，我在已经开始断续的思维里艰难地思考：……神明？  
我寄生着不死鸟的火种？“神使”？窥探过去之眼？……神明？……这些都是什么？  
不过，倘若真的有那样的人……在你夺取他的眼睛时，他也会死去吧。我感觉那只不死鸟发出一声嗤笑，这就是所谓上位者对众生的鄙夷吗？……我之血脉，神之子嗣，你的名字是？  
以太依旧在混乱地流动，切割着我的每一根神经。我只感觉剧痛已经快要将我的意识蚕食殆尽，最后一点“知识”也已经被完全封印，安定地在水晶之中发出光辉。不死鸟饶有兴趣地看着我，我用力地睁开了被血糊住的眼睛，面向那团火焰伸出了手。  
……原来如此，“希斯拉德”，我的孩子。不死鸟的声音开始逐渐远去，虚构的形体在光辉中消散成光点。你的灵魂不灭，这场力量的争夺里，你注定是胜者。  
赤红色的灼热缠绕上我的双臂，不死鸟的影子撞入我伤痕累累的身体，我已经无法理解它的话语，混沌的脑海中只剩下一个想法：  
要是死掉的话大概没人能找到我吧，这可就糟糕了啊……  
我的眼睛沉重地合上，在坠入深渊之前，如幻觉般，我在火中看见了他的倒影。  
……  
我又开始做梦，做了很久的梦。  
梦中我变回了小小的孩子，在我自己的庭院中培育着花朵……花园的外面是漆黑的、没有颜色的深渊，我站在偌大的庭院之中，向着远远的地方看去。路过的人们称赞我的庭院的美丽，或是用手折下一朵盛放中的花朵。他们分享着见到盛景的喜悦，却无一人肯走入这片庭院。因为他们明白，在无限的苍白之中并没有可供他们落脚的道路，地面中深埋的荆棘会刺伤他们的双足，我蜷缩在这片庭院的中心，像受伤的鸟将头埋进尾羽一般抱紧自己的双腿。我听见他们交口称赞时应用的夸张而华丽的辞藻，那些声音变成夜空中落下的黑色的手臂，每一只手上都用红色的划痕刻着我的名字，向我伸来时做出柔软又恭敬的手势，我能看见它们未来将变成利刃，毫不犹豫地割断我脆弱的喉管。希斯拉德，希斯拉德。有声音在呼喊我的名字，深黑夜幕之中的流星开始下坠，那些手臂交缠扭曲成更为可怖的形状，像是自相残杀一般撕扯着彼此。我不想动，只是静静地躺在这片土地上，疯长的藤蔓缠绕着我的双足，锋利的尖刺埋进我的皮肤，我的血流出来，一滴一点地渗入这片土地，浇灌着那些苍白的花。它们的花瓣依旧纯白无暇，根茎却被染满了殷红。然后那些流星变成了无数的面具，在下落的过程中燃烧殆尽，渺小的尘埃飘落至大地，却没有一点能落进这片庭院。希斯拉德、希斯拉德！那恼人的声音又叫了起来——他们看不见的，谁都看不见的：迷乱而变换的色彩，在缝隙中凝视的眼睛，街道上行走的幻影和站在人群中的死者，这个时候就该闭起眼睛——闭起眼睛吧！然后微笑、微笑起来！那个孩子做错了事吗？那个孩子怎么被带走了？一定是触碰了什么禁忌的东西被大人们察觉了吧？……  
……鸟飞走了。如同呓语一般的我的声音在说。白色的鸟去了天空。白色的鸟飞走了……  
幼小的我站在我的脚边，发出喜悦的声音：啊啊、多么漂亮的颜色！那些生命的颜色！年少的我站在我的左侧，发出叹息的声音：我认为自己难以胜任职责。年轻的我站在我的右侧，发出平淡的声音：欢迎访问创造管理处，我是“白庭管理人”希斯拉德……我的眼睛向上，与我头顶的人对视，他的背后伸出带血的双翼，眼睛像是缠绕着火焰，安静地注视着我。白色的鸟群盘旋在夜幕中，数量越来越多，逐渐遮住了每一片黑色，在伸展开的庞大羽翼之下，我在荒芜的庭院之中向上伸出了手，三根金红色的尾羽在我的手掌中显露出形态，缠进羽的漩涡。  
我之血脉，神之子嗣，希斯拉德。那是不死鸟菲尼克斯的声音。你的灵魂不灭，这场力量的争夺里，你注定是胜者。  
我注视着我头顶的人，然后声音响起来了：  
希斯拉德。希斯拉德。希斯拉德。  
呼唤我的声音由远及近，逐渐变得响亮而嘈杂。像是有谁开始在我的耳畔咆哮，带着指甲划过金属的尖利的抓挠声，然后世界猛地寂静下来，所有的呼唤都在瞬间消失，我听见了熟悉的声音：  
——可是，你刚刚才没有真的在笑吧？  
知觉的开关像是瞬间被人打开，席卷而来的剧痛让我倒抽一口冷气，随后猛烈地咳嗽起来。我感觉自己的手腕被人抓住，有温暖的以太覆盖在我伤痕累累的躯壳上。我听见耳边有轰鸣的声音，被血糊住的眼睛很难睁开，但依稀能辨认出有人在叫嚷。我稍微听了一会儿，耳膜发出轻微的“啵”的声音，然后风带着呼喊猛地灌了进来。  
希斯拉德……别睡过去、希斯拉德！……能听见吗？再稍等一下……马上就好了！……  
哈迪斯的脸上呈现出一种我从未见过的急切。在我的印象里，他总是板着面孔，看上去严肃又认真，虽然他做事也是一板一眼、一丝不苟，但是偶尔脸上也会表露出一点细小的松动。我看见他生疏地咏唱着治愈的魔法，以太从他的手掌中流向我，我轻轻咳了一声，用干涩的喉咙挤出声音：哎呀……你怎么找过来的……？  
大概是我半死不活的样子和我醒来就说话成了鲜明的对比，他愣了一下，随后抬手指了指他的眼睛。这样啊，你看到啦……。失血确实会带来身体上的疲惫，但我没有觉得冷，反而在慢慢地回温：放心，我死不掉的……哈迪斯，你的眉毛拧到一起了，不要露出这样的表情嘛。  
……希斯拉德，你还有心思看我的眉毛？  
好吧我承认这种玩笑有点不合时宜……总之谢谢你能找过来，这点小伤的话休息几天就好了，就当是放个短假好像也不错嘛，我——  
他突然一把抱住了我。  
现在我已经分不清是未愈合的伤口的疼痛还是这份巨大的惊愕牵扯我的神经更多，不死鸟的血脉流淌在我的血管里，沾到他打理整齐的黑色长袍上。他没有说话，我能感受到他正用力地抑制着急促的呼吸——你一向隐忍而理性，就算到了这种时候也会把情绪慢慢地压抑回本心啊。我眨了一下眼睛，鸟的幻影在我的面前一闪而过，向着高空盘旋而去。  
哈迪斯，你……  
你别说话。你急急地打断了我，又像是掩饰什么似的，赶紧补了一句：……伤口还没处理完。你别说话。  
你的肩膀绷得很紧，身体在轻轻地颤抖。我不知该作何反应，犹豫了半晌才慢慢地抬起手，但不知道该放在什么地方上去，迟疑了许久才落在你的肩头。我听见你极小声地说出些平时绝不会说的话：我来时没见到你，看见以太的流向不对劲，这才追着你的痕迹找出来……还好来得及。抱歉我实在是有点被吓到了，找到你的时候你连呼吸都快……  
哈迪斯。我轻声。……曾经没有人能看见。  
过了有一两分钟你冷静下来，慢慢地放开了我，一言不发地坐在我的旁边。我看见你略微抬起了脸，看向我刚才注视的那片天空。然后你说了一个有点长的句子，语速很快，匆匆忙忙的：有时候觉得在这个时代同时有两个人拥有相同的天赋真是件幸运的事。  
你总是这样，从来不愿直白地表述内心所想，明明深爱着你所生活的故乡，明明对人充满了善意、对职责有着自己的担当……在我们知晓彼此的存在之前，你也会和我一样，一个人将眼睛闭起来吗？  
……希斯拉德。你又说。……不要一个人做危险的事。下次你完全可以喊上我。  
你不怕麻烦了？不是一直都说“我最怕麻烦了”吗？我对你开玩笑。  
那我有拒绝过你吗？你换上一副无奈的语气，装作抱怨似地皱眉，然后抬眼看我，轻轻地笑了。  
我突然释怀了。  
我在我的庭院中培育了花朵，它们被我流下的血液浇灌，盛放出惨淡的白色。世人知晓那些花朵的美丽，却惧怕花园中的尖刺而无一人肯在庭院中驻足。但有人来到这片庭院，隔着荆棘丛生的栅栏，执拗地向我伸出手：向前走吧，快过来吧！我在这里呢！  
……哈迪斯。我向着你笑起来，用这具伤痕遍布的躯壳说出一句模糊的话：  
我的庭院里开满了花……哈迪斯，你来看看吧。  
09.溯游  
哈迪斯就任“爱梅特赛尔克”的那日，我也在场。上代的爱梅特赛尔克死得蹊跷，没人能查得清死因究竟是什么。有人开始传起谣言，说搞不好是继任者——也就是他的首席弟子、未来的爱梅特赛尔克、我的朋友哈迪斯做的。我看着他走上祭台，在软垫上跪了下来，拉哈布雷亚老师用手杖轻轻敲了他的肩膀。我作为“创造管理处”的管理人，从“结晶之庭”中带出了赤红色的染料，那是经由数代大魔法师祝福过的特殊染料，被封锁在透明的容器中，需要灌注我的魔力才能呼唤出来。我看着老爷子用手指蘸出一抹血红，在他的面具上轻轻地涂抹。他起身时人群没有声音，半晌才有稀稀拉拉的掌声，然后他转过来，目光越过人群看向了我。  
我原本以为今天对于他来说应该是个不错的日子，毕竟成为“十四人”是无数魔法使们的梦想。然而我在抬头与他对视的时候，总感觉他的眼神中变得空落落的，就像是在人群之中只能找到我来作为救命稻草一样。  
……在想什么？我用我们独特的沟通方式发出一个疑问。  
他摇了摇头，没有说话。目光一直向上，看向了遥远的深暗。也许他在注视着他也能看到的那个世界也说不定，而我也顺着他目光的方向望去时，我看见他的背后生出些裂痕来，血液从那些痕迹之中渗出，流淌到大理石的地板上。  
我不知为何在此时会有这样的幻象，一时之间竟然也慌乱了起来。我迅速地在周围张望，发现在我身旁站着的人们身上都带着血，地面上满是崩裂的痕迹，建筑脱落下的砖石和瓦砾四处堆积，我慌忙转头再次去注视哈迪斯，他已经在起身了，转向我时我看见他的腹部洞开出一道巨大的伤口，手臂无力地垂在身侧。  
希斯拉德？  
我在我面前的眼睛里看见我的瞳孔在剧烈地颤抖着，然后有人轻轻地压住我的肩膀：希斯拉德？你怎么了？  
我的眼球略略地向上转动，那些幻象消失了。人群已经开始散场，纷纷走向出口。哈迪斯站在我的面前，我的双手依旧捧着那些血红色的染料，没有抑制的魔力依旧向生出染料的容器中疯狂地灌注，现在红色的液体溢了出来，染红了我的手。  
我抬起右手碰到他的脸，崭新的面具是红色的，我的手在他的脸上画下一抹血红。他虽然不解但依旧平静地看着我，我克制住自己的声音，换回冷静又平淡的嗓音：没什么……恭喜你成为“爱梅特赛尔克”。  
他注视着我的眼睛。我的朋友，哈迪斯对某些方面的洞察力其实相当敏锐，他没有回答什么，只是一直看着我，轻轻问道：  
你看见什么了，希斯拉德？

从见过不死鸟菲尼克斯的那日之后，我的疑虑积累得愈发地多。在哈迪斯加冕为爱梅特赛尔克之后，我又有一阵没有见过他了。我从那些水晶中寻找出封印着曾经那个召唤魔法的一枚，登上了结晶之庭的最高处。不死鸟并不是什么可以轻易召唤的魔法生物，上一次要么是在危机中的偶然，要么就如它所言，我的身上真的有什么与它相连的东西……  
我捏碎了那枚水晶，再次将知识释放了出来，天空中扭曲出一个细小的漩涡，我看见一根金红色的羽毛落到了我的脚边。菲尼克斯并没有现出身形，但我已经能听见来自脑海的声音：我之血脉、神之子嗣、希斯拉德……为何呼唤我？  
我的手被水晶割得生疼，但在听到声音的那一刻，这些都已经无所谓了。我听见那只生物的叹息：你仍然会受伤，不过只要未曾伤到尾羽，那对你来说就不算致命。  
……书上曾说不死鸟之尾是罕见的魔法道具，甚至有起死回生的效果。在强大的魔法师的手中使用时，会释放出超乎寻常的力量。我说。你提到过我继承了你的火种，就是说……  
——就是说，你身上有我的血脉，不过是不死鸟的灵魂进入了人类的躯壳，才会有现在的你。你的灵魂如我一样依托于那三根尾羽，燃尽之日即陨灭之日。虽然我也不知道你为何会得到这般罕见的馈赠，但或许人生无常、巧合颇多——而你是幸运之中的幸运吧！  
我注视着那根落在脚边的金红色羽毛：这会是一种幸运吗？……你之前也说过，我的力量缺失了一半吧？所谓“窥探过去之眼”？……如果我得到了“它”，那个人会是什么结局？  
力量被夺走的人是活不下来的。你们的命运早已被书写入轨迹之中，既然力量被分割，那结局也注定一死一生。希斯拉德，这是无法反抗的事实。  
我稍稍收紧了手掌，水晶的碎片扎进我的掌心，依靠剧痛来保持冷静：我今天看到了未来的幻影，但我不确定……那是什么？  
很遗憾我不能说。  
我站在高塔之上，感受晚风中带来的细微的热度。时间仿佛静止了一样，我的脑海中满是混乱的思绪，假如我今日看到的是他们的结局，那也许就在不远的将来，所有人都会迎来终结吗？我感觉眼前的一切都变得恍惚了起来，温热的血从鼻腔涌出来，我才意识到即使菲尼克斯没有显现形态，也会对我的躯体造成强大的负荷——我还没有成长到能够承受他的降临的程度，我深吸了一口气，想要问最后一个问题时，结晶之庭的铃铛响了。  
希斯拉德。我听见风带来了消息。你在里面吗？  
那枚金红色的羽毛破碎了。

那是我自加冕后第一次看见他。哈迪斯——不，或许这个时候，我也应该叫他“爱梅特赛尔克大人”了——穿着漆黑的长袍，戴着特制的红色面具，银白的头发藏在兜帽下面，垂着双手站在门口。我在水晶反射的光辉中看见他的影子，感觉他比以前要稍稍驼了背，明明只是几日的差异，却像是瞬间年长了我几岁一样。我站在那里看他，他半天没有动，于是我轻轻问了一声：哈迪斯？  
听到这个名字他像是回过了神，对着我露出一个有些勉强的笑容：啊，抱歉……希斯拉德，我只是工作之后想要散散步，不知不觉就走到了这里。  
我看他多少有点恍惚，就拉着他去会客室那边。明明还没有入冬，他的手却很凉，我知道他在调查师长的死，这几日一直在四处奔波，他做事向来认真，但也正是如此，在刚刚就任爱梅特赛尔克几天，他就已经露出了疲惫的表情。我推开门带他坐下，随意打了个响指泡上热茶，他一言不发地坐在桌旁，眼睛盯着地面发呆。  
你看上去不太好。我把茶杯放在他的面前，他还是低着头沉默，我想了想又问：要吃点心吗？我最近收到了不错的点心，一直在等你过来喝下午茶……你有一阵没来这里了。发生了什么？   
他还是没什么反应，我犹豫了一下，稍微追了一句：哈迪斯？  
他终于说话了：希斯拉德……你有没有见过红色的星星？  
……  
老师去世的那天晚上，我看见了一颗红色的星星悬挂在亚马乌罗提的夜空之中。我不知道这意味着什么，但我在那颗星星的周围看见了死亡的颜色。他停顿了一下，又说：希斯拉德，我不确定你有没有察觉到这些，以太的流向有细微的变动，也许老师是察觉到了什么“征兆”才……我能感觉到亚马乌罗提正面临一场灾难，但是这些仅仅只是猜测。  
我不知道能和谁说。他的声音变得干涩。假如我的故乡真的面临了被毁灭的威胁，身为“爱梅特赛尔克”，我要履行我的职责。  
我看着他，没有打断他的自言自语。那一刻我感到了一种熟悉的孤独，哈迪斯垂着头，有一种深深的无力感。我坐在他的对面，看着热茶上的白雾向上飘升，逸散在空气里消失不见。我并非无法理解他的话语，或是将他所说当做大惊小怪。正是因为那日看到的幻影也给了我不祥的预感，我才更不知道该如何回答他。  
希斯拉德。他突然在这时抬起了头，认真地问我：要做我的首席魔法使吗？  
……那可是个好位子，哈迪斯。不该给更合适的人吗？  
与拥有力量的魔法使缔结契约并不罕见，与知识与力量最高点的“十四人”大魔法师签订契约更是让人求之不得的事情，他们的首席魔法使能够共享他们的部分力量，所具有的意义不仅仅是荣光的象征。我确认他的表情，想知道他究竟是一时的意气用事还是发自内心，但我在他的脸上看到的是相当坚定的表情。那一刻我想我这颗心脏的跳动或许都变得快了一点，就仿佛得到了某种认可一般，脆弱的友情以一种更紧密的方式被连接上了。  
你是担心亚马乌罗提确实会遭遇不测么？我问。  
……我需要你的力量。他说。  
说完话后他又重新低下了头，我向着他的方向伸出了手。我想告诉他一个肯定的回答，明明话语都已经来到了喉头，但那个瞬间我却在他身上看到了影子：他的躯壳四分五裂，血液从他的伤口中渗出，越是靠近越是清晰。我的手猛地停在了半空，菲尼克斯的话语在这一刻回响在我的脑海：你们的命运早已被书写入轨迹之中，既然力量被分割，那结局也注定一死一生。  
倘若我与他共享了力量……  
我的手停住了，最后还是慢慢地放了下来。  
我说：哈迪斯，恕我拒绝。“白庭管理人”不会成为任何人的羽翼……抱歉啊。  
10.凶星  
这个世界并没有“神”的概念。因此在毁灭降临的那日，人们甚至没有任何能够生存的方法。  
亚马乌罗提人不会依赖任何高位的存在，因为他们的本身即为“最高位”。只是谁都没有料到，繁荣的行星竟然会走向这样一条道路。  
我们并非完全没有察觉……哈迪斯的眼睛最先看到了异常，“十四人”频频开会，民众之间也流传起谣言。然而当一切真正发生的时候，没有任何人能够反抗这场降临的灾厄带来的毁灭。我们从未依靠任何高位的力量，我们一味地向行星索取知识，我们在某种程度上贯彻着创造者的傲慢，我们……即使强大也无法规避死亡。  
我从创造管理处赶出来的时候，亚马乌罗提已经变成了火海。我看见街道上尸骸遍野，血液凝固在碎裂的台阶上面。红色的月亮悬在夜空之上，红色的星星向着大地坠落。我的魔法连运行都受阻，视线中满是死亡与停滞的颜色。漆黑的怪物在街道上横行，即使是高位的魔法使也拿它们无能为力，被拦腰咬断了身躯，零散地倒在地上。倒塌的建筑下面是虚弱的呼救声，断裂的桥梁上穿刺着尸骨，地面上满是杂乱的脚印，我看见红色的血从我的面前流淌成河流，沿着道路汩汩流向远方。有人看见“爱梅特赛尔克”吗！我向着四散逃亡的人群呼喊：有人……有人看见他吗！有人吗！  
回应我的只有恐慌的哭喊，在混乱之中我根本不能找到哈迪斯的痕迹。我沿着街道的残骸向着深处跑去，一路上呼喊着他的名字。我看见的每一个幻影都映射出了死亡，而我却只能漫无目的地向他可能在的所有地方搜寻过去。在捕捉到他的痕迹的一瞬，我看见了缠绕在痕迹之中的死亡的颜色。  
我找到了他。  
我站在断壁残垣间不知该怎么行动，我看见遍地的尸体、散落的书卷和燃烧着的火焰，在砖石下渗出了血迹，流淌到我的脚边。光是调动力量去挪开那些砖石就已经耗费了我几乎全身的魔力，然后我看见友人被深埋于下方的遗体。他似乎还有呼吸，但是很微弱，我克制住全身的战栗，跪在他的面前，将他的头抬了起来。  
哈迪斯。我尽量用平静的声音说。是我。  
他靠在我的怀里，听见声音的时候脑袋稍微向我这边转了一下。我看见他凌乱的头发下失焦的眼睛，他并没有看着我，也许……他已经看不见了。  
希斯拉德。他的手吃力地抬起来，摸索着向我伸过来，我慌忙握住。你在那里吗，希斯拉德。  
……是我，哈迪斯，你……不要说话了。  
我没能拯救他们……我愧为“爱梅特赛尔克”……。他的声音渐渐弱下去，在火焰的灼烧声中变得几乎微不可闻。我用力地握住他的手，却感觉他像是被抽走了骨骼一样，手掌柔软得不可思议。他的腹部向上有一道巨大的伤口，鲜血已经凝固成了黑褐色，摸上去黏糊糊的，沾着脏兮兮的沙。可惜……可惜啊，凭借我们的……力量，根本无法对抗灾厄……只有……更高位的存在……  
哈迪斯。我贴近他，我用力地抱紧了他。我感到他的身体开始逐渐失温，知道这是生命体征丧失的过程。在无数观测中我无数次地见过这样的场景，这一次终于在我的面前上演了。我只能尽力地将颤抖的声音放缓，做出一副可靠的样子：你不要说话了，我在这里，不要怕，创造管理处有很多知识，总会有结束灾难的方法……  
我没有怕……我只是觉得……。我快要听不清他在说什么了。啊啊……我果然……没能履行职责……  
希斯拉德……。他突然用力地握紧了我的手。希斯拉德！……救救他们，这是、契约……  
辉光在他与我交握的手中凝聚，像是一团灯火般亮了起来。他从已经带着倒气声的喉管中挤出了最后一句话，叫的是我的名字：……希斯拉德。  
我看见他的嘴角在尽力地微笑，眉头却是皱着的。他的眼睛上糊着血，甚至还没有闭上。青白色的光辉自他的指尖缓缓逸散，坠落在我的脑海中。  
我抱着他开始冰冷的身体跪在地上，半晌都无法发声。我的身边环绕着死者的影子，血开始从他的身体下扩散出去，染红了我的手。我的胳臂缓缓地收紧，向着赤红色的天空抬起头，发出一声无音的恸哭。  
在那个瞬间，我看见了我们年少时走过街道的影子。

我安静地穿过了火海。  
流星依旧在不断地下坠，不仅是整个亚马乌罗提，世界都在走向终结。我的怀中抱着他的遗体，走回创造管理处外围的“白色之庭”。那里的花朵已经被火焰烧成了漆黑的焦色，动物尸骸遍地，连湖泊中的水早已被蒸发，只剩下被活活烫死的鱼。庭院里到处都是我们的影子，我们曾在这片湖水中嬉闹过；在庭院中坐下阅读同一本书；在正中间的亭台里一起享用下午茶；他抱着书本穿过白色的花丛，推开创造管理处的厚重大门，在偌大的大堂中抬头轻声喊过我的名字。我来到小小的台阶旁边，将他放了下来。整理头发、擦去血迹、让他安静地靠在一根柱子上，看上去只是睡着了一样。  
我说：之后见，哈迪斯。  
我一步、一步地登上了结晶之庭的最高处。力量充盈着我的身躯，我感到思路前所未有地清晰。但是我实在是太过疲惫，连踩上阶梯的脚步都变得艰难。我在高塔之上站定，这一次魔力充沛得让我根本不需要那枚纯粹的水晶——菲尼克斯！对着漆黑之夜中坠落的流火，我嘶声唤出最不愿喊出的名字：我之血源、神之使者、不死鸟“菲尼克斯”！  
我感到背部的疼痛，翼骨穿刺出我的皮肤，向上伸展成羽翅的模样，我的视野里是一片粲然的金色，巨大的赤金之鸟拨开黑色的浓烟，缓缓降临在我的面前。它安静地凝视着我，发出了一声尖锐的鸣叫：过去与未来，你最终还是拿到了它们，是么？它与我对视着，低下了它的头颅。孩子，你拥有了窥探奥秘之眼、光辉不灭之魂、死者之礼，如今那漆黑的头冠已经准备就绪，现在，你——  
它的声音在我向前伸出手时戛然而止。三根红色的羽毛上有金色的眼睛，在我的手掌中显露出形态。按它曾经告诉我的故事，这是寄托着我灵魂的三根尾羽，现在它们就在我的手中，安静地发出金红色的火光。  
希斯拉德！这是你的尾羽，别做傻事、你明明已经——  
菲尼克斯。我连说话的力气都快被抽干了。我有三个愿望。  
我一字一句地念下那些话语，不死鸟菲尼克斯悬停在那里，安静地听我说完了每一个字。它似乎还想要挽留我些许，毕竟从灵魂的根源上来说，我理应算作它的子嗣。最后一句话的尾音落下的瞬间，它向我伸来了一只翅膀，轻轻拂过我的脸。  
……你会死的，孩子。那只巨鸟这样告诉我。你们曾是最接近“神”的人，而你现在已经几乎要成为“神”……孩子，你舍弃的是联系着你的生命的三根尾羽，想清楚，火种一旦燃尽就无法回头。  
“燃尽之日即陨灭之日”……  
我知道，没关系。  
为什么要这样选择？你凭借着这份几近不灭的灵魂，加上从哈迪斯那边继承而来的天赋，已经可以窥探过去与未来，你足以成为——  
如果成为更高位的存在。我轻笑。能换回世界的新生吗？能挽救这些死去的人吗？能……夺回他的性命吗？  
神的使者陷入了沉默。  
我对这些没有兴趣。我把尾羽掷向空中。成为神明也好，得到永生和智慧也好，在没有他的世界中，这些都无关紧要。  
即便是动用了尾羽的力量，命运的轨迹也不是可以随意更改的道具。巨鸟说。你只有一次机会，希斯拉德。要珍惜。  
巨大的不死鸟腾空而起盘旋在我的头顶，叹息着发出一声啸叫。三根赤红的尾羽在火光中缓缓燃尽，坠向黑赤色的大地。我想起与哈迪斯第一次在创造管理处见面的样子。那个白发的青年抱着书本，站在巨大的落地窗前，抬头注视着面前储存着魔法理念的水晶群，轻轻地发出赞叹声。他那时还相当紧张：初次见面，您是这里的管理者吗？拉哈布雷亚老师让我来找您……。当年我对所谓的“爱梅特赛尔克”兴致缺缺，对所谓的“真理”与“法则”不屑于顾，我曾以为我的一生与“知识”相伴足矣，哪怕有朝一日亚马乌罗提在烈火中死去，我也不会有一丝一毫的后悔。哈迪斯在他人生最后的时刻中执拗地将力量赠予了我——究竟是想要成为活下去的证明，还是希望我能用这力量去拯救燃尽的行星，这我已经无法知晓了。而我——我无数次地看着他的未来，无数次地去推演他的结局，但终究是死路，没有一点回转的余地。我们二人命运的轨迹最终重合，注定要死去一个，被分开的两份力量——洞悉过去的他，窥探未来的我，只有合二为一才能真正地完整。而拥有那条血脉的我，将死亡的天平无形地推向了他。  
他将力量交给了我。  
火焰缓缓地缠绕上我的身躯，在哀痛之中我几乎忘记如何去呼吸，我的脚下是死去的城邦，我的友人安息在那之中，连同他深爱的同胞一道。火势逐渐变大，连空气都变得炽热，我感到缺氧，窒息一般的痛苦慢慢攀升到我的大脑中。浴火竟是如此难熬的事情，我开始挣扎，变得焦躁不安。我知道自己的双手已经触碰到神明的羽翼，但在这样的世界中，成为神明又有何意义。并不虔诚的信者如我此刻却好笑地想要向“神”祈祷：倘若……倘若真的有从头再来的机会，我是否能用他转赠于我的力量，在这短暂的“神”的时间里，为下一个世界带去一丝希望？  
哈迪斯。  
我的身体变轻了，坠落是在这时发生的。我听见了耳畔呼啸的风声，还有行星大地在逐渐碎裂的轰响。意识逐渐跳跃又断断续续，我的眼前是无数的影子，倒流着向远处涌去。  
我向上伸出了手，满天红焰之中，我看见他转过身。  
哈迪斯，哈迪斯。  
我——  
白色的鸟在幻觉中去了黑色的天空。火焰将我吞噬的那一刻，我突然平静下来。  
11.循环  
——所以我想问问你，你是否愿意成为“爱梅特赛尔克”席位的继任者？  
八岁那年我来到创造管理处，生活在白色的庭院中。九岁那年我无意间看见白发的少年提着黑色的长袍衣角、躲着那些追着他的脚步的仆从藏进草丛的幻影。那天正好有老师们访问创造管理处，结界是打开的。我与他的相识本不应是这个时间该发生的事情，但它现在被提前了。我看着他站在庭院小路的尽头看我跳舞，那是我不曾知道的他年少的模样，唯独那双金色的与我相似的眼睛与记忆中那双迅速地重合。我看向他身上未来的影子，似乎那名青年又在向我微笑了。  
他并不知道，那时光是注视着他，我就几乎要落下泪来。但我不能。理性告诉我面对一个“陌生人”无缘无故地流泪实在是让人起疑，我能做的只有微笑、用力地微笑。他的名字在我的齿间念出来时变得无比地怀念，就像我无数次、无数次地呼唤过他的名字一样，稍稍张口——咬紧、舌尖触碰牙齿——从缝隙中发出最后一个气音。哈迪斯。  
他不知道曾经这个世界毁灭过一次；曾经这个世界没有“神”；曾经这个世界并没有多么地美好，即使是行星之首都亚马乌罗提，也存在着人心叵测和对知识的近乎贪婪的掠夺。他不知道他在我的记忆中死去过一次，死于席卷而来的烈火，死于同胞们绝望的哭号；他当然也不知道我将死于数十年后那场巨大的、几乎要毁灭一切、将行星秩序重新洗牌的灾厄，而那时，他将会得到我的全部。  
我记得哈迪斯对我说的最后的可能：如果有更高位的存在，或许能够对抗灾厄……。我向世界引入了“神”的知识，开始在向外界提交的概念中混杂起“召唤魔法”、“降神”的理念。我在日复一日中计算着我即将死去的日子，看着少年的他走上他自己的人生的轨迹，看着他向我拿来那本幻想生物图鉴，和我讨论不死鸟的故事……我已经再也召唤不出不死鸟了，失去了依托着灵魂的尾羽的我，在这个世界中留存的意义仅仅是因为“命运的因果”。  
我的目光时常在他的身上停留，那些血红色的幻影还未曾出现，但我已经在夜空中瞥见了赤红的凶星。我看见混乱的以太，看见焦灼的他和“十四人”们，我无法再成为一名普通的旁观者，所以我……在最后一次提交报告的时候，列举了“虚构神明”的可能。  
牺牲是巨大的。那时我在拉哈布雷亚老师的面前轻声说。但会让一部分人存活下来，老师，这是我们唯一的办法了。  
他从报告上抬眼看我：……希斯拉德，从很久之前我就想问你了——你是什么人，到底都知道些什么？  
我是您的学生，创造管理处的“白庭管理人”希斯拉德。获得“冥界之馈赠”的第二人，拥有“观测未来之眼”，一名普普通通的神官罢了。  
此时，我的循环已经即将走到尽头。  
12.降神  
他再次去见希斯拉德的时候，已经是几周后。即使“十四人”一直在尽力封锁消息，终末之灾厄的传言已经在整个亚马乌罗提扩散出去。有些人着手准备逃离，众多优秀的魔法师们都在纷纷寻找对抗灾厄的方法，拉哈布雷亚议长召开过几次会议，有时候是仅仅针对“十四人”，也有传讯所有神官们的。爱梅特赛尔克席坐在人群之中，有些麻木地听着议长详细地叙述最近的动向，然后在嘈杂的人声议论中保持着沉默，直到会议结束、人群散尽。   
希斯拉德最近似乎也很忙碌，终日不见踪影。哈迪斯安静地在结晶之庭等着他，却总是想到那天在一个不该打开的门里看见的所谓“虚构神明”……他不明白为什么希斯拉德会研究这样的东西，而对方还提到过拉哈布雷亚议长知情，虽说现在与友人见面好像充满了一种奇怪的尴尬，他顺着直觉来到这里之后才意识到这一点。但希斯拉德或许早就从他进入结界的时候就感知到了他的到来，只是迟迟没有从结晶之庭中出现罢了。  
他叹了口气，睁开了眼睛：“希斯拉德，从角落里出来吧。”  
“……爱梅特赛尔克大人。”  
哈迪斯看见他站在角落里，低垂着眼睛，难得地眼睛下面有点发黑。他皱眉：“你叫得这么生疏做什么，希斯拉德？”  
对方沉默了一会儿，艰难地挤出来一个句子：“哈迪斯，那天的事情我很抱歉，我可能有些累，所以……稍微失控了一下。”  
他低着头没再看哈迪斯的眼睛，感觉脚步向着他的方向走过来，站在了他的面前。他稍微抬起脸，哈迪斯站在他的面前，面具后面同样也是疲惫的神色。  
“为什么会想到构筑那种东西？……而且你为什么会有构筑它的能力？即使是我也只能请求亚灵神的附身，而你竟然想要创造出一个人工的‘神’……”  
“这很有可能是我们唯一获得拯救的方法。”希斯拉德慢慢地回答，“但我仍希望它最后不会被使用……倘若命运的轨迹变动，不造成庞大的牺牲也能让我们得到救赎的话，就没有必要实行这种迫不得已的手段……我不确定。”  
他的眼睛转向他这边：“老爷子怎么和你们说的？”  
“我们布置了计划，倘若灾厄降临，会有神官们去指挥市民避难，尽可能地将伤亡减少至最小……但假如灾厄无法被中止，我们只能……”  
“创造虚构神明‘佐迪亚克’，以‘神’的意志来对抗对吧？”  
“……是。但是牺牲实在太过巨大，有资质的神官基本都知情，提及这一计划时所有人都不约而同地表示同意。所以我个人是不希望走到这一步……”  
“很可惜，这极有可能会成为现实。”希斯拉德口气平淡，像是在描述一顿晚饭，“人生总是要做些选择。”  
选择什么？哈迪斯看着他，张了张嘴，最后决定还是不问了。他和希斯拉德靠得很近，站在巨大的水晶群折射出的光辉之下。希斯拉德的身体绷得很紧，他不知为何相当紧张，哈迪斯低头看他的手背，上面又多了几条血痕。“你又伤到了？”  
“……哈哈，创造管理处最近也不太安宁就是了。”  
他犹豫了一下，轻轻去握希斯拉德的手，以太从他的指尖渡过去，缠绕在对方的手腕上，温暖而轻柔。“……我说过有些事情你完全可以告诉我。”说这种话向来让他难为情：“希斯拉德，很多时候我看不透你。”  
哈迪斯感觉对方冰凉的手指慢慢地收拢，把他的手握在了掌心。  
他自顾自地说了下去：“我第一次看见你的时候，就在想——‘怎么会有这么奇特的人啊’。虽然只是偶然闯入到那座庭院，但看着你在亭台上起舞的样子，莫名地觉得熟悉。在这个处处都循规蹈矩的世界里，希斯拉德，你一直都是最自由的那个人。很多时候我都在想，你真的是希斯拉德吗？或者只是鸟的灵魂进入了人类的躯壳，并被冠以了‘希斯拉德’的名字罢了……”希斯拉德的手指在他的手背上缓缓地摩挲，哈迪斯能感觉到对方在认真地听，“我常常觉得……我们是不是认识了很久，你太了解我了，让我时常感觉你真的很不可思议。”  
“……我们确实认识了很久了。”希斯拉德轻轻地说，“哈迪斯，不管是什么时候，在这一点上你都相当地敏锐……”他的手指猛地收紧，哈迪斯感觉他在用力地捏住自己的手背，“……你今天能来，我非常高兴。”  
“……”  
“我有很多事情想过要告诉你，但左思右想，还是让它们暂时成为秘密比较好。”他的手指缓慢地放松下来，希斯拉德轻轻把他往自己的方向拽了一下，“方便的话，和我在这里站一会儿吧。”  
他们一同向着结晶之庭的天穹看去。肆意生长的水晶群似乎最近遭遇了些不测，有大量的断裂的痕迹，辉光折射出虹彩，投影在理石的地面上。两个人一起靠在墙壁上，哈迪斯望着折射出的色彩，稍稍眯起了眼睛，即使外部已经被不和谐之色充斥，创造管理处却像是净土一般，依旧能看到些灿烂的色泽。  
“你所见到的一切，与我所见到的一切，会是完全相同的风景吗？”他像是感慨似地问道。  
“你看向的是过去。”希斯拉德说。“你始终注视的是过去的影子，哈迪斯。”  
“……那你呢？”  
“我啊，我吗……”青年的眼神突然温和了下来，“我看向的——”  
他的话语断裂在了突如其来的轰鸣声里。

无人能够预见灾厄的到来。  
血色的圆月在亚马乌罗提的上空发出光辉，赤红的星星带着火焰落下，大地摇晃着产生裂痕，建筑物也变得脆弱而摇摇欲坠。还置身于状况之外的人们站在街道上抬起头，看向黑赤色的天空，然后流火砸在街道上，带来巨大的爆破。  
惊慌的呼喊声开始在街道响起，伴随着崩裂和倒塌的声音。从创造管理处的结界中来到街道上时，哈迪斯几乎瞬间就被面前的惨烈景象震撼得无法言语。他所见之处皆是红色，人们的尸骸倒在街道上，血液尚且温热。恐慌的市民们四散奔逃，却不知道哪里能够栖身。“十四人”在此时统一地收到了讯息，那些神官们也行动了起来，他们做足了准备，尽可能冷静地疏散人民，引领他们前往城郊的避难区。  
“我得去救下他们。”哈迪斯说话时已经开始行动起来，魔物开始肆意在街道上横行，捕食那些手无寸铁的人，他用魔法击穿那些怪物的躯壳，里面扭曲出一阵黑烟，逸散在空气中。希斯拉德在他身边似乎相当冷静，抬手向天空放出白色的飞鸟，停在那些幸存者的身旁。“这附近活下来的人不多……，很多被卷入到建筑物的倒塌里了。”他从高处跳下来的时候打了个响指，重力在瞬间将脚下的怪物压扁，黑色的液体涌了出来，漫在街道上，他背着双手踩在黏糊糊的黑血上，走向哈迪斯。“哈迪斯，往里面走，等下里面的楼会倒塌，我们把人带出来。”  
他们刚刚赶过去解救被怪物纠缠的人民，身后的楼体就开始了松动，两人撑起防护的屏障，带着人民撤离，将他们交到负责引导的神官那里。哈迪斯感觉希斯拉德的眼中仿佛燃烧着金赤色的火焰，精准地观测到所有的危险，他一直以为对方和自己拥有的是同样的天赋，但此时一个危险的念头突然冒了出来：  
我啊，我吗……我看向的——  
那未曾说完的话中，他看向的难道是“未来”？  
他们一路向着城邦的深部去了。曾经光辉而灿烂的行星之首都在烈火中灼烧，书卷和知识被焚毁，生命在消逝，他们眼前的以太的色泽混乱不堪，被染上黑与赤色，所有的秩序都在此刻被瓦解，只剩下纠缠不清的无尽的混沌。他们在偌大的议事堂前停了下来，那栋建筑的残骸在火中显得庞大，建筑的骨架支离破碎，像是一座墓碑。  
“这里应该没有幸存者了。”希斯拉德平静地说，“回头吧。去下一个地方。”  
轰鸣声依旧响在他的耳畔，他抬头看向希斯拉德，向他伸出手去。  
“契约。”他说。  
“……哈迪斯，这个时候别开这种玩笑。”  
“都这个时候了，我们为什么不能共享力量？”  
“因为接下来用不到，凭借你一人就足够了。”  
“契约。现在。我没在开玩笑。”  
“下一处倒塌应该在南广场那边，哈迪斯——”  
“你永远都在回避我的问题，希斯拉德，你到底看向了什么？”  
“……你。”  
“……什么？”  
“我看向的是你。这样回答你满意了吗？这一次从始至终我一直注视的是你，看着你无数次地含恨而终死在我的面前的幻影，看着你自责愧于‘爱梅特赛尔克’之名，你绝不能把力量交给我，否则迎来毁灭的是你，我解释得够了吗？如果没有‘神’，今夜之后不仅是我们，整个行星都会陨落，但我已经没有重来一次的机会了，你明白了吗？”  
“……”  
“该走了。”希斯拉德的脸映着火光，露出了一丝悲怆来，“……我先去那边救人。”  
哈迪斯还没来得及阻拦，希斯拉德的身影就已经消失在了火光中。他的手停在半空，又缓缓地收了回来。城市的上空传来一阵声响，他看见在城邦的中央，有一个暗淡的魔法圆亮了起来。  
“……各位，凭借我们已经无力对抗这场灾厄……”  
拉哈布雷亚议长强行克制自己的悲凉的嗓音借由传讯的魔法回荡在城市的上空，传讯的鸟停在神官们的肩膀：  
“启用魔法圆和水晶，准备开始降神的仪式吧。”  
13\. 归途  
在黑赤色的天空中，第一道光辉于城邦的边缘升起。  
提前布置好的魔法圆已经开始被触发，这是他们最后的手段，某种意味上也是走投无路的象征。当那道温和的青蓝色光柱出现时，人们就明白自己应当做些什么了。在这场灾厄短暂的间隙，街道上纷纷响起道别的声音，泪水与悲泣宛如一曲盛大的合唱，预示着一场别离。  
哈迪斯奔跑在街道上。  
他看见昔日城邦里的幻影逆向他前行，那时灾厄尚未降临，人们安居乐业，一心求学……这条曾经漂亮又精巧的街道是通往议事堂的，每当有些重大的日子，人们总会三五成群，一起踏过脚下整齐的石砖。远方的第二道光柱也升了起来，他穿过那些幻影，头也不回地离去。  
那枚用于启动仪式的水晶被安置在广场的角落，样式和他在创造管理处看过的很像，他从台阶上落下来，快步跑向水晶，开始向里面灌注自身的魔力。在他的手接触到水晶晶体表面时，从阴影中突然伸出一只利爪，怪物扭曲着现出身形，而被他力量吸引而来的不止一只。周围横行的魔物嗅到食粮的味道，向着他的方向包围而来。应付一两只对于他来说不是难事，但成群的魔物涌来时，打断了他启动魔法圆的进程。哈迪斯啧了一声，听见远处传来奇妙的乐音，第三处的天空中缓慢地升起了青蓝色的光辉，就差他这边了。  
“碍事……”  
他急于快些启动水晶，只得分神一边注入魔力一边去应付涌上来的怪物。那些怪物就像是根本没有尽头一样，源源不断地涌上来。此时天空突然传来一声鸟的啸叫，赤红色的火焰降落于大地，将他周遭的漆黑的魔物燃烧殆尽，有人自高空中落下，脚尖踏在灼烧的地面上。  
哈迪斯看见面前落下的是熟悉的身影，“白庭管理人”希斯拉德常年积累下来的大量知识让他对魔法的调动已经超出了他的想象，友人的怒火燃尽理智时，连抑制自身魔法的释放都抛在了脑后。他所咏唱的咒文足够复杂、速度极快，就连他也听不太清楚。哈迪斯还没来得及拦住对方，希斯拉德的身影已经轻盈地跳开，落下的瞬间透明的刀刃凶恶地刺入怪物的眼睛。那些古老的魔法在他的手中排列组合，形成更加恐怖的术式，魔法圆的规模已经远远超出了“普通”的程度，更加繁复的花纹、更为巨大的面积，几乎覆盖了他面前的整个领域，光辉之剑从魔纹中显形，希斯拉德向前伸出手去，干净利落地打了个响指，所有的魔物都被切成了碎块，变成零落的尸骸，啪嗒啪嗒地掉在了地上。  
“我来处理这些碍事的家伙。”他听见希斯拉德说，“哈迪斯，往你身后的水晶里面灌注魔力。”  
“不用担心我，在创造管理处待了那么多年，好歹还是对魔法略知一二。”希斯拉德扬起嘴角，露出一个近乎挑衅的笑容。新的魔物重新围了上来，遥远的三个方向，魔法圆都已经亮起，他们别无选择，哈迪斯没有再犹豫，将力量全部倾注进那枚巨大的水晶之中。  
他头一次知道希斯拉德掌握的知识已经到了恐怖的多，也头一次见到有人会将魔法运用得如此艺术，而现在并不是感慨的时间，他几乎是将所有的魔力全都灌进了那枚水晶之中。身后传来激烈的战斗的声响，希斯拉德向来表现得温和又与世无争，如此暴怒的友人他还是第一次见到。在水晶的魔力盛满的瞬间，新的魔法圆在地面展开，光辉向上升起，与另外三道汇聚后，在城邦的正中心展开了更大的魔纹。万千神官于此时将手举起共鸣，身躯化为细碎的光辉，灵魂的碎片被剥离出来，向着魔纹流动而去。他曾在创造管理处见到的“虚构神明”的形态逐渐显形，但要更加巨大、蕴藏着数万神官的力量，足以成为凌驾于所有人类的存在……但他没有时间来感慨这场召唤仪式的规模巨大，在魔法圆展开的瞬间，哈迪斯直接反手打出一个响指，一根妄图刺向希斯拉德后背的尖刺应声折断。管理人的面具碎了一半，大量而频繁地应用魔力在法则混乱的条件下已经算是危险的行为，哈迪斯深吸一口气，向右伸出了手，结晶构成的手杖在他的手中显露出了形态。  
“退下，希斯拉德。”他手中的手杖调转了角度，指向面前的魔物：“带着幸存者去避难，你也去！在一切没有结束之前不要出来！”  
“哈迪斯！”  
“快去！你有你的事情要做，我也有该履行的职责！”像是印证身份一般地呼喊着，哈迪斯的眼神变得锋利起来：“我才是‘爱梅特赛尔克’！”  
希斯拉德迟疑了一下，无声地越过断壁，向着远处的呼救声去了。属于爱梅特赛尔克的手杖被刺入大地，哈迪斯接管了眼前的战斗，在燃尽的土地上对抗着魔物。他能看见遥远的城中，“虚构神明”佐迪亚克的身躯正在飞速地构建，已经有了完整的形态。每一块碎片都是一条活着的证明，万千灵魂构成的伟大的“神”，真的能拥有结束灾厄的力量吗？  
他在躲避攻击时已经能看到佐迪亚克的成型，但预想中的“神”却没有降临……他的视线落到那具神像心脏处的空洞上，那里的缺口十分地显眼——他感觉自己的血液瞬间变得冰凉，已经没有符合资质的神官了吗？但倘若那缺口无人补上的话……！  
秩序的混乱已经开始让他魔力的运行受阻，加上刚刚消耗的用于启动魔法圆的大量魔力，即使身为被冥界所爱的爱梅特赛尔克，他也开始感到体力不支。高处的建筑物在此刻倒塌，碎石瓦砾以极快的速度向下坠落。他的前面是成群的怪物，而他的魔力已经见底，已经不够展开一个屏障来防御了。爱梅特赛尔克击穿了最后一只魔物的头颅，头顶的落物已经接近了他，他发出惨淡的笑声——行啊，正好，等下那个缺口就由我来补上吧？  
几块砖石将他砸倒在地上，但预想中的粉身碎骨的疼痛并没有到来。他吃力地抬起头，被血糊住的眼睛睁开，希斯拉德撑在他的身上，用力地把压在背后的砖石撞开。他听见他如释重负般叹了口气，有温热的液体落在他的脸上，带着血腥的气息。希斯拉德的肩膀被刺穿了，保持着一个坚忍的姿态，几乎是扭曲着表情把那根钢刺拔出来。“真险，还好我看见了……”  
他怎么还是回来了？哈迪斯的身体不能动，眼睛向上瞥，漆黑的天空中，在核心的召唤下构成“佐迪亚克”巨大的身躯上，心脏处的空缺变得明显，仿佛在嘲笑他们功亏一篑，已经没有更多的神官可供牺牲了。希斯拉德知道他在看什么：“我构筑的术式果然有用……向着更高位的‘存在’祈求希望以对抗灾厄，虽然注定牺牲惨重，但至少火种不会熄灭……”  
“……我知道你要说什么，还缺了一块碎片，对吗？”他轻笑了一声：“哈迪斯，那是我的位置，可别想着过去啊。”  
“希斯拉德……你为什么……”他的喉头发紧，魔力消耗到了极限，说话都相当费劲，“你早就计划好了？”  
“哈迪斯。”希斯拉德的笑容依旧温和，却带着苍白的透明感。一如当年哈迪斯见到他的那天，白衣的少年在白色的庭院之中，赤着脚旋转起舞时的笑容。他向来觉得希斯拉德似乎并非此世的子民，缥缈得如同虚构的幻影。他看见他俯下身来，用双手轻轻地捧起他的脸：“你曾经问过我那个故事的结局，不死鸟最终做出了怎样的交换——我想，‘他’的结局你应当早就猜出来了吧？‘爱梅特赛尔克’。”  
他动不了，像是在做着恐怖的噩梦一般，即使挣扎也无法轻易醒来。他的眼中倒影着亚马乌罗提的火光，希斯拉德的眼中却倒映着他的眼瞳。被燃尽的城市沾染上狂乱的嫣红，将整片夜空映照出晚霞一般的色泽。“你们会得到新生，过了今夜一切混沌终究会恢复秩序。哈迪斯，命运的轨迹即便是你我都无法反抗，但至少这一次我没有再失去你了。”  
“这一次。”他空洞地重复着，“这一次？”  
他感觉希斯拉德紧紧地拥抱了他。  
“不死鸟有三根尾羽。”这个故事他听希斯拉德说起过很多次了，“你问过我，那只不死鸟交换了什么。答案很简单：一根用来倒转时间，一根用来变更轨迹，还有一根最重要的能唤回灵魂的羽毛——”希斯拉德轻轻停顿了一下，“交换了本该离开的某人的生命。”  
“谁的？”哈迪斯的眼瞳颤抖着，“希斯拉德，你做了什么？”  
“曾经这个世界没有‘神’的概念，没有神官、神使和神明，最接近所谓神明的两个人拥有着被分割的力量。”希斯拉德低下身来，长发垂在他的耳侧，额头轻轻相碰，“那是名为‘窥探’的力量，也有人说是‘冥界的馈赠’，在那个时代，两个孩子得到了这份力量，但他们一个注视着过去，一个观测着未来，当一人死去、力量合二为一之时，幸存之人将戴上漆黑桂冠，成为‘神明’般的存在。但不幸的是，观测未来的孩子生来拥有着不死鸟的血脉，即‘灵魂不灭者’。”他的声音变轻了，“哈迪斯，抱歉，我一直欺骗了你……我所见到的世界，与你还是有些许的不同。”  
“希斯拉德——”  
“不要说话，我的时间不多了，哈迪斯。”他看见希斯拉德的背后，翼骨穿刺出皮肤，带着溅出的血珠，他的眼睛变得灼人，但哈迪斯却不愿意移开视线。“原本在规则中我应当死去，但似乎因为你的过去我应该参与，所以一直存在于今日……也已经是极限了。哈迪斯，亲爱的哈迪斯。”翼骨上生长出粲然的金红色羽毛，但却并没有传说中的那三根尾羽，希斯拉德放开了他，哈迪斯还想再挣扎一下，奈何体力流失得太多，不管怎么努力都是徒劳。“我好高兴，哈迪斯——”他听见他说，“这一次的未来，终于不是我见过的那个了。”  
你无数次地背负着同胞们的血泪，无数次地在愧疚中死去，无数次地将手伸向我，无数次地用气音喊出我的名字。  
“哈迪斯。”  
这一次声音直接响在了脑海，像是友人在耳畔轻声低语——  
永别了，哈迪斯。  
“希斯拉德——！”他用尽最后的力气，发出一声撕裂般的咆哮：“希斯拉德——！！”  
随后落入眼前的是一片漆黑，在意识的尽头，他听见了鸟的尖啸。  
  
穿着白衣的少年赤脚站在黑色的亭台上。  
他穿过重重花海而来，踩在白石砖的小路上远远地望着他：他有赤金色的眼瞳和白色的长发，漂亮又缥缈，虚幻得不像是现世的人，他踮起脚尖抬手起舞，旋转时长长的袖子如同张开的双翼。少年站在这片花海的中央注视着他的影子，看着每一片花瓣脱离了花茎，变成白色的鸟飞向天空。那孩子的舞蹈停止了，背向着他轻声低语：  
白色的鸟去了天空，白色的鸟飞走了。  
他的灵魂破碎于虚空，他的躯壳陨灭于烈火。神的孩子的旅途从一句初次见面开始，以彼此的姓名画上了休止符。  
14.冥王  
他的眼睫颤动了一下。  
耳边是嘈杂的声响，随后有人惊呼起来：“爱梅特赛尔克大人苏醒了！……”，周围的声音瞬间就变得混乱，好像有无数的人一起向着这边靠近。他睁开眼睛前看到模糊的白色，嘴里念了一句希斯拉德，然后才看清只是床边挂着的白色的纱帘罢了。  
“爱梅特赛尔克大人！”人们激动得语无伦次、几近落泪：“您终于醒了……”  
拉哈布雷亚议长坐在他的床边，面具下方的眼睛变得苍老。  
他从他的同胞们的口中得知他昏睡了近五天，前三天有两次几乎丧失生命体征。很多人以为他也会撒手人寰，灵魂回归于天上的无光之海，但不知为何在第四天情况慢慢好转，在第五天睁开了眼睛。他的追随者们告诉他这些天的消息：上任艾里迪布斯席成为了“核”，无数神官贡献出自己的生命的结晶构筑了佐迪亚克的身躯，最后即使所有拥有资质的神官都已经牺牲，还是缺少了一块碎片，这个时候……“您可能不相信，我们见到了传说中的不死鸟啊！”  
不死鸟菲尼克斯，古老传说中带来新生的希望之鸟。其羽赤红，其瞳灿金，双翼燃火，毛羽灼灼；身躯不灭，次次浴火而重生；有三尾羽，其一司时，其二司轨，其三司命，燃尽之日即陨灭之日。白色的少年在起舞，两个少年的影子纵横交错，不死鸟之子啄下了他的尾羽……白色的孩子又一次起舞，白色的花，苍青色的结晶，暗紫色桂冠，赤红的火焰燃尽一切，漆黑的漩涡中降临的神明……他坐起来时还有些思维停滞，在他的眼前，病床上的一本书的影子滑下床去，他本能地伸手去拦了一下，而那本书的实体这时才刚刚下落，恰好落在了他的手中。拉哈布雷亚议长还没来得及反应，那本书已经被稳稳地握住，重新放回了原处。  
“哈迪斯。”老爷子意识到了什么，“你……”  
“……我看见了。”他断断续续地发出声音，似乎是刚刚醒过来的缘故，说话还有些不流畅，“我看见了，影子。”  
他抬起头时所有人看见他金色的眼睛，只是其中一只带着火焰般的金红色。有人缓缓地低下头致意，随后更多的人低下了头，房间里的气氛逐渐变得肃穆起来。哈迪斯沉默着从床上起身，赤裸的双脚踩在冰冷的地板上，劫后余生的亚马乌罗提还是一片疮痍满目，从破碎的窗户能看到倒塌的建筑。他这才发现自己身处于曾经的创造管理处内部，这里似乎被结界保护得很好，在那场灾难结束后让剩余的民众有一个休养之所。  
他迈出了第一步，然后是第二步，迎着新生的朝阳，向着光的方向走去。所有人都低下头沉默不语，他却向前伸出了手，漆黑的长袍落在了他的身上，漆黑的王冠被装饰在他的发间，结晶从他的手中扩散出去，那把手杖被他握在手中。他站在窗口依旧一言不发，而他的身后，终于有人开口发出了第一声呼喊——  
“我等‘冥王’、哈迪斯大人！”  
  
——“后来……后来经历了很多事情。”  
我服侍的这位尊贵的老者在长达数周的沉默后头一次开了口。  
我的父亲出生在那场大灾难之后，到了我这一代，虽然人们曾一起携手建立家园，但也有过纷争……降神的方法被滥用，一场大战将整个行星推向了深渊。在历史上留下厚重一笔的“十四人”也在那场战争中分崩离析，幸存者力挽狂澜，最终再度消耗了大量的魔力和生命才将一切平息。拥有极高魔力的人纷纷逝去，留下的生者大多仅有残缺的能力，保存着知识的“创造管理处”被结界封禁……从此世间再也没有过“神”的降临。  
——一人除外。  
我不知道该怎么形容他的身份……所有人都说“他”拥有常人难以理解的力量和双眼，而他的力量究竟来源于何处，现今已经无人知晓。但我知道的每一个人都会恭敬地称呼他为“冥王”，认为他是最为接近“神明”的存在。据说在那场大灾难之后，他一直在追寻着灵魂的踪迹，想要挽回那些将生命献给虚构神明佐迪亚克的人的同胞……后来的战争让他心力交瘁，平息一切后几乎就隐退在他曾为“爱梅特赛尔克”时居住的庭院，也就是我面前的这位暮年老人。  
“您在说什么？”我一边拧干毛巾将书架的灰尘拭去一边问他，他的藏书很多，愿意去回答别人的问题，甚至会指导我的一些魔法上的学习。但我总感觉他对人兴致缺缺，只做普通的回应，绝不会太过深入。我的手停留在一本陈旧的书本上，那本书和整个房间的摆设格格不入，封面上满是烧焦的痕迹，“嚯，这本书看上去好像有了年纪，需要我丢了它吗——”  
“冥王”大人只是略微抬起头看了一眼，眼睛里突然跳跃出了我从未见过的火焰：“……孩子，那本书。”他已经太过年老，说话都要深深地喘息，“……拿过来，那本书。”  
我听从他的话把那本旧书从书架上取了下来，从斑驳的封面上能看出这似乎是本图鉴。我把它轻轻呈到“冥王”大人的手中，他却像是见到了重要的宝物一般，粗糙的手掌抚过书面，竟然在微微地颤抖。  
“这好像是一本图鉴。”我说。  
“是的，是的。”他一边喘息一边回答，“我很久、没见到它了……《幻想生物图鉴》，我年轻的时候总喜欢去翻……后来又很多次、很多次地去读，然后我……”他突然陷入了长久的沉默，过了一会儿才发出深深的叹息，“……我找到它的时候还以为它已经和那些东西一起烧毁了，真不知道是好事还是坏事……”  
“那里的花，后来再也没有开过。”他喃喃着，“再也没有开过啊。”  
我听不懂他在说什么。“冥王”大人年老后总是会说些胡话，我最初来到这里的时候听前辈们说过，他总会躺在床上喃喃自语：白衣的起舞的少年，白色的无暇的花朵，苍青的水晶的颜色，还有不死鸟的遥远的传说……到了我来的时候他已经不愿意说话了，这是他说得最多的一次。  
他抱着那本书躺在床上缓缓地闭上眼睛，发出了最后一声叹息：  
“希斯拉德……”  
我在魔法史学上听老师说过，那是在大灾难发生的那一年，创造管理处的管理人、“爱梅特赛尔克”的好友、虚构神明“佐迪亚克”的最后一片碎片的名字。  
三天后，“冥王”在白花簇拥之中，坠入了深暗的冥河。  
15.漂流  
我在苍白的河水中醒来。  
我的躯壳已经老去，我的灵魂回归于冥界，我漂浮在苍白的冥河之中，深邃却清澈的河水能一直看到河底，里面满是尸骸。我在水面上慢慢地坐了起来，与河水触碰的地方扩散出一圈一圈的水纹，我却无法沉入河中。我看向自己的身躯，已经不再是那副苍老的模样，回到了当初刚刚成为爱梅特赛尔克时的年纪。我用大半生的时光去阅读他过于漫长的记忆，关于曾经我们真正的第一次相遇；关于白色的庭院、白色的花、白色的鸟；关于菲尼克斯、不死鸟之火、三根尾羽；关于他为何不肯与我签下神使的契约……关于他在两次循环之中所经历的一切。  
希斯拉德用一根尾羽逆转了时间；一根改写了世界的部分规则，在本应走向末路的世界中埋下了希望的种子；最后一根尾羽则交换了本该离去的我的生命。他的灵魂从那一刻起开始了倒计时，于灾厄的丧钟敲响之时碎裂。  
同胞们的灵魂依旧无法回归于世界，而那场堪称惨烈的战争让残缺的文明再度重创。亚马乌罗提需要庇护，我仍需履行职责。  
我的头上是漆黑的头冠，我的双眼能够窥探过去与未来，我的灵魂不灭，刻印着记忆与责任。  
我也无法停留在这片安息之海，永远地踏入这片没有尽头的循环。

我在苍白的河水中醒来。  
世界终于开始缓慢地恢复生机，在过去的土地上生长出新的枝叶。我看见了那些漆黑的颜色正在缓缓褪去，新生的翠绿在年年春来时遍布烧焦的土地。即使是死去的故乡，也因人们不懈的努力而绽放出新的光辉。“十四人”的职责仍在继续，只有传说中的“爱梅特赛尔克”席位永远由我继承。那些新的继任者们都带着些生疏和青涩，由于那场大灾厄的影响，魔法的研究一度停滞，现在的他们宛若新生的孩子，艰难地尝试触碰古代魔法的脉搏。  
我想这片土地终究会迎来新的光明，也许有朝一日我也能够得到安息吧。  
……  
我在苍白的河水中醒来。  
我已经不记得这是我第几次醒来，虽说每一次的回归世界都会有一些新的变化，但唯独同胞们的灵魂无处可寻。我无数次希望随着当年“佐迪亚克”的破碎，被禁锢的灵魂碎片也流向了冥河的深处，只可惜我永远得不到真正死去的那日，只得在河水的表面静静地漂流，等待着河流将我的灵魂带向现世的新的躯壳之中。  
我守望着这座城市与这个星球的新生，见证文明在废墟上缓慢地堆砌，但无论我如何寻找，也再也没有见过那个灵魂的颜色。他的灵魂很有可能早已碎裂归还世界，我却在无数的岁月里仍然抱有最后一丝希冀，祈求菲尼克斯之火能保留他的一部分魂魄，至少不该让他有如此悲哀的结局。  
我封锁了创造管理处。那里的知识对于现在的人们来说太过强大了，等到他们的文明重新发展至当年的我们时，再将那道大门开放吧。  
但假如是他的话，或许能凭借一己之力走进来吧？  
稍微有些寂寞了。  
……  
我在苍白的河水中醒来。  
……  
青年的影子站在我的头顶，背着双手笑吟吟地看着我。我明知这不过是我在难以计数的时光中执拗地不肯忘记的面容，却依旧试探似地在离去前呼唤他的名字。  
我顺着河水漂流而去，最终还是向着曾经的我们回过了头。  
16.漆黑  
那孩子明白，他本不应该踏足于这里。  
他并不喜欢魔法史学这门课程，倒不是对老师有意见，只是今天的课程并不在他的兴趣上。创造魔法究竟经历了什么发展和他没关系，更何况他这种生来天赋异禀的孩子早就无师自通。在他年幼时就发觉到自己拥有一双与常人不同的眼睛，能解读到许多来自“冥界”的讯息。据说这是一种非常罕见而特别的恩惠，几百年都没有出现过了。因此——只有老师讲起一些关于“冥界”的事情，他才会表现出一点兴趣来。  
不过，他也会对一些别的故事感兴趣。譬如说数百年前那场几乎摧毁了星球的巨大的灾厄，人民如何牺牲自我、在最后的关头创造出虚构的神明，而沐浴了神明的祝福的当任“爱梅特赛尔克”又如何获得了洞悉过去与未来之眼，成为了神明一般的存在——后人称呼其为“冥王”。据说那位“冥王”灵魂不灭，终其一生都在寻找夺回曾经死去的同胞的灵魂的方法。但是人类的肉体毕竟被套上了时间的枷锁，在几百年的时间里，那位“冥王”的肉体不断更迭，经历了无数的循环，时至今日仍然在庇护着亚马乌罗提的繁荣……云云。他对这些故事感兴趣并不是因为“有趣”，但总是听得入神，同样让他着迷的还有当年的“拉哈布雷亚”大人和“艾里迪布斯”大人请神的仪式，不过这些仪式已经被逐渐废止了……  
他在想些鬼点子的时候向来脑子转得很快，因此绕开那些仆人和神官毫不费力。等他钻进一片树丛中时，他才突然想起，曾经听说过在这片树林的深处、“十四人”行宫旧址的后面有一座纯白的庭院，那里是“创造管理处”的前庭，在最里面收纳了大量的理念以及禁忌的魔法，足以让无数的求学者为此而着迷。数百年前的那场大灾厄中，原本的创造管理处的管理人——据说他和自己同名——牺牲在了烈火之中，而后的岁月里创造管理处永远只开放前庭，钥匙被掌握在谁的手里从此成谜。他不知不觉就已经转悠上了一条小路，而这条小路的出现也相当地莫名，就好像是明白了他的心思、主动冒出来给他引路一样。换做普通的孩子，可能早就被这种有几分诡异的场景吓得掉头离去吧，但——没关系！孩子暗自想着。来都来了，不如直接一探究竟嘛！  
于是他沿着这歪歪扭扭的陈旧小路一路向前，这条道路上飘荡着大量古老魔力的痕迹，他看见那些暗紫色的结晶如同荆棘生长遍地，踩上去时却不觉得疼痛，反而有一种冰冷的温暖。于是他加快了脚步，赤着脚向前奔跑而去。道路变得愈发地狭窄，等待眼前豁然开朗之时，白色的庭院出现在了他的眼中——  
“……啊。”他轻轻地发出一个短促的声音，“……花……”  
白色的惨淡的如同褪去了一切的花朵整片地盛放在这里，风吹过时浪潮一样地向着远处推进。他站在庭院的入口愣住了，无数的幻影在庭院中缓慢地行走，他揉了揉眼睛，这才意识到这是自己的能力所致，窥见了并非现世的影子。他看见有人坐在长椅上阅读着书籍，看见有人坐在树下小憩，看见清澈的湖水旁有人在嬉笑着追逐着游鱼。而他——穿着黑色的长袍，站在这一片白色之中，显得如此地突兀，却又没有一丝陌生感。他在这里站了一会儿，看见了遥远的庭院的中央，有一个陈旧的黑色的小小的亭台。显然那个亭台已经有了不少岁月的痕迹，连上面的花纹都有些磨损不清了。在亭台的中间有一个黑色的影子，孩子眨了眨眼，周围的幻影消失了，而那个影子依旧存在，他这才意识到这是个活生生的人。  
那孩子穿着黑色的长袍，些微卷曲的白色长发垂到肩膀，而他看上去有些削瘦，正赤着脚坐在亭台中间的石桌旁，膝盖上放着一本图鉴。他的头上戴着漆黑的头冠，一把以紫色结晶构成的手杖放在他的身边，上面缠绕着大量的魔力，在孩子看来实在是太过惊人了。他呆呆地站在那里看着他，突然有一种酸涩感从胸口涌了上来。他不是什么多愁善感的孩子，甚至有人说他的性情有一丝冷漠的温和，现在……尤其是对一个未曾谋面的陌生人，这样的反应实在是太过离奇。而那个孩子也察觉到了他的存在，抬起头时他看见他的眼睛，一只是灿烂的金色，另一只却如同缠绕着火焰一般显露出一丝赤金，他们就这么静静地对视了一会儿，那个孩子似乎也被这个不速之客给吓到了，他手中握着书本久久没有动作，然后缓缓地把书页合上，从座位上站了起来。

——这是我的第多少具躯壳，我已经不记得了。  
这具躯壳正在轻轻地颤抖，而那不速之客却不知为何并没有仓皇逃窜。我站在那里看着他，在他的身后，白发的青年的影子在对着我微笑，不管岁月如何冲刷和消磨，唯独他的笑容我记得格外清楚。我开始控制不住我脸上的表情，巨大的痛苦几乎在瞬间就压垮了我，我知道自己抖得厉害，但很遗憾我与他不同的一点还在于，我天生并不会完美地伪装。我就静静地站在这里，然后我看见他的脸上表情一变，湿润的液体划过我的眼角，这才意识到我的眼泪已经不受控地冲出了眼眶。  
“你在哭吗？”他轻轻问我。“非常抱歉，我……是不是不该来这里？”  
“……不是，没有。不是你的问题……”我一步一步地迈向他，明明只是短暂的距离，明明……明明就像曾经我见到他那样的距离，我却头一次觉得那样漫长。但是我的眼睛从未离开过他，“……我没有看错，也不会看错，这个‘颜色’……”  
“颜色？”  
缠绕着火焰的灵魂正在热烈地跳动，一如当年我见到的那样。  
“……希斯拉德。”我轻轻喊了一声，像是最后确认一次：“……希斯拉德？”  
“我确实是叫这个名字……”希斯拉德有些茫然地回答，“……你……您认识我吗？”  
我极力地压下已经开始哽咽的喉咙中倒抽出的细小的哭泣，尽力温和地、平淡地、虚脱般地说出那句久违的话语：  
“我的庭院也开满了花……”  
“……希斯拉德，回来看看吧。”

END


End file.
